I Got You
by Flyawayhome624
Summary: After Sam's life was ripped apart she fled to a tropical island, where her heart slowly was able to heal with the help of her friends. That is all threatened now that her past is back.
1. Chapter 1

I Got You

Chapter One

"I said no." Jason barked as he lunged another bag onto the boat and tried to ignore the blonde that was on the dock.

"Jason, you have to." Carly pleaded as she stomped her foot.

"This is why you have female friends Carly."

"One female friend, who is at work and best friends with my ex."

"Who I happen to work with." Jason added.

"Yeah, but we both know that Sam is not very good at secrets." She countered, "Jason, please." Carly urged as she climbed onto the boat.

"I am not getting involved with you and Sonny and I told Sam the same thing."

"We are really broken up this time." Carly insisted.

"You say that every time the two of you have a disagreement."

"That woman was all over him."

"Sonny needed to help her get the scuba equipment on, that entails touching her." Jason explained with a sigh, this was the last thing he was expecting when he pulled into the marina. All he wanted to-do was enjoy a nice beer and relax, now he was stuck with the crazy blonde.

"He didn't have to enjoy it so much."

"I am not doing this Carly, so you can get off the boat and find someone else to help you." Jason said dismissively.

"If you are not going to come with me, I will have to-do this right here." The blonde explained as she pulled opened the box and was about to pull her bathing suit bottoms down, when Jason yanked her into the boat.

000000000000000000000

Sam looked at the Sonny a little unsure what she should do, "I don't understand why she has to freakout all the time. I can't help it that women are drawn to me." Sonny mused as he took another sip of beer.

"If you plan on opening with that I would rethink that." Sam smiled as she placed a beer down in front of a customer.

"Sam, come on. You know that I am right, Carly has a habit of overreacting."

"You really don't think you did anything wrong do you?" A another voice said as he joined the conversation.

"I don't remember asking you. Don't you have a job to-do?" Sonny snapped as he glared at the younger boy.

"I am." Johnny replied with a roguish smirk directed at Sam as he lazily moved the cloth back and forth on the bar top.

"I think I am the only girl that the smirk doesn't work on." Sam answered as she threw a napkin at the brown eyed man.

"Yeah, she is a sucker for the dimples and blue eyes." Sonny added as he flashed his famous dimples at the brunette.

"Oh, no she is just bidding her time. Waiting to steal all of Jason's money and than we are going to run off." Johnny corrected as he moved around to the other side of the bar and put an arm around Sam and pulled her close

"Where are we going? We are already in paradise." Sam asked as she leaned into Johnny's hold.

"You would choose him over me?" Sonny asked his voice asked with fake hurt in his voice.

"I plead the fifth." Sam pleaded as she held up her hand and moved away from the taller man.

"Don't be that way Babe." Johnny smirked as he grabbed the woman and pulled her back towards him, which causes a growl to echo through the bar. Sam turned to the Golden Retriever that laid on a bed behind the bar.

"Nala." Sam cooed as she leaned down to pet the dog, which caused her to wag her tail, But not before she let out another low growl at the man.

"Isn't that like a health code violation?" Johnny pointed out as he put some distance between him and the dog.

"You know dogs have a great judgment when it comes to people.." Sonny announced with a smirk.

"She eats her own poop, so I highly doubt that." Johnny disagreed, just as Jason entered the bar.

"Jason, you are back early." Sonny observed before he turned to his best friend, "John, get the man a beer." Sonny barked as he shot a glance at the bartender.

"You would know if you bothered to show up at the boat today." Jason smirked as he watched Sam.

"I don't take my orders from you." Johnny snapped at Sonny.

"Johnny." Sam sighed as she turned her attention away from the dog and back to the man that had his eyes on her, Jason's smirk grew as their eyes met.

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled as he pulled a bottle and placed it on the bar top.

"Where is Carly?" Sam asked as she grabbed the beer and brought it over to him.

"I'm not her keeper." Jason answered as he took the beer in one hand and grabbed Sam by the waist with the other.

"She hurried down there to wait for you going to wait for you, she needed your help with something." Sam smiled as she played with his fingers.

"She is outside talking to someone." Jason answered as he brushed a piece of her hair back.

"Why did you bring her back to the bar?" Sonny asked as he turned in his stool to face Jason.

"Really? What would you have liked me to-do lock her in the car?" Jason asked not taking his eyes off Sam, who just laughed.

"I was thinking of leaving her on a deserted island." Sonny murmured as there was a loud thud outside.

"You are on you own. Jerk!" A familiar voice yelled from outside the door, before she stormed into the building and headed straight behind the bar and grabbed a beer, "Last time I try to-do a good deed." She muttered under her breath.

"I am amazed that we actually make money here." Sam sighed as she walked over to where Johnny and Carly were.

"People are just drawn in by you lovely ladies." Johnny commented as he took the bottle from Carly who was having trouble opening up.

"What happened?" Sam asked as she watched Johnny hand her the bottle, the blonde went to take sip but after a second she decided against it and set it back down.

"I was trying to be nice and help some people find a hotel, then one of the man got a little to friendly with his hand." Carly explained as she grabbed a glass and poured herself some water.

"Do they need to be dealt with?" John asked as he placed his arm around the blonde.

"I slapped him." Carly said proudly.

"Maybe you shouldn't dress like that." Sonny spat out, not liking that the blonde was ignoring him.

"I think you look hot." Johnny complemented as he looked Carly over, who had on a light blue sundress over a back bikini, "I wouldn't mind if you nixed the dress." He added as an afterthought. "Sam, I think that should be the new uniform." Patrick hinted at the smaller woman next to him.

"Never heard any complaints from you before." Carly hissed as she leaned into Johnny, "I also am not going to take fashion advice from someone that wears a man ring on his pinky."

"If he wants to pretend he is the godfather, then let him." Johnny laughed as a group entered the bar. As soon as Sam saw who one of the men was she ducked behind the bar. Which caused Jason and Sonny to turn around to see who these people were.

There where two men and three women, each of them carried luggage with them and all looked to be in there early twenties. The first was a tall man with brown eyes and black spiky hair, he was holding hands with a shorter brown haired woman who was listening to a blonde blues eyes girl rambled on. Behind the three stood another man, with short brown hair and blue eyes, who looked to be calming down a mousy brunette. "Are you sure this is the place?" The black haired male asked as he looked around and got nervous once he saw Carly was standing behind the bar with a male.

"I am sure, why are you so jumpy? We left you alone for two minutes, how much trouble could you get in." The brunette replied as she looked around.

"Is there a reason you are here?" Carly snapped as she glared at the man that had grabbed her butt.

"This is a public place." A mousy brown haired woman replied.

"I can tell that I am not going to like you." Carly snapped as she felt someone pinch her foot, "Oh no! My contact." She called before she hopped on to the ground next to Sam.

"What is going on?" Carly asked in a hushed voice.

"I will tell you in the back." Sam whispered as she crawled towards the backroom with Carly following her.

00000000000

"What are you all having?" Johnny asked as he made his way over to the table, trying to act like nothing had happened.

"A pitcher will be fine." The brown eyed man answered.

"Is the owner of the bar around." A blonde with blue eyes asked.

"What's it to you?" Johnny shot back as he brought their drinks over.

"You're a little mouthy for a bartender. Didn't anyone ever tell you the costumer is always right."

"Maxie, still loud as ever." Jason smirked as he walked over to the table.

"Jason!" Maxie screeched as as she jumped into her arms.

"What are you two doing here?" Jason asked as he hugged the blonde, "Sam didn't mention you coming."

"I don't you we should have called." Robin pointed out as she made her way to Jason and hugged his other side, "Sam hates surprises."

"I wonder why." Maxie wondered as she shot a looked at the man and woman sitting at her table, "No way is she going to like this one."

"Wait you are Sam's sisters?" Johnny asked.

"What you can't tell by how loud they are?" Jason joked.

"Yeah, so is she around?" Maxie asked with a smile, "We have some news for her."

"Not to be rude, but who are these people?" The black haired man asked, he didn't like that this man still had his arms around Robin.

"I think we could ask you the same thing." Carly countered as she came back into the room.

"Carly, this is Patrick, Elizabeth and Lucky." Robin smiled as she hugged the blonde.

"It would be better to see you if you didn't bring the trash with you." Carly whispered as she hugged the brunette.

"Lucky?" Sonny mumbled as he shot a glance to Jason, who immediately stilled, a minute later he set his beer down and headed off to the backroom . Maxie waited a minute before she followed the taller man back into the room.

"Does Sam really own this place?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. Sam really owns this place." Carly answered as she glared at the woman, "I am going to have to ask you to leave." She added as she walked towards the door.

"You can't tell us to leave."

"See this." Carly replied as she held up a sign, "This says that I have the right to refuse service to anyone and I am choosing not to serve a slut like you."

"You don't even know me."

"Honey, I know all about you."

"We have to go check in anyway." Robin said as she tried to defuse the tension, "Tell Maxie."

"Yeah and have some explaining to-do." Carly added as she watched the group gather their things and head out of the bar.

"Was the the Lucky?" Johnny asked once the four were out of sight.

"Yeah, that's the asshole that broke Sam's heart." Sonny growled.


	2. Chapter 2

I Got You

Chapter 2

Notes= Emily and Jason are not related in this story

"Why the hell did you bring them here?" Sam yelled as she turned to her youngest sister.

"Hi, it's great to see you too. It's only been six months since we have seen each other." Maxie responded sarcastically as she sat on a box.

"Maxie!"

"Alright, I promise you I had nothing to-do with this. Robin wanted you to come meet her boyfriend and knew coming here was the only way too. Considering you wouldn't step foot in New York."

"Do you blame me? But, that doesn't explain why those two are here in my bar."

"I am getting there. So Robin told Patrick about coming down here to meet you and he was thrilled about coming to the Bahamas, so he bought tickets for us all, he wanted to make it a group thing. It just so happens he and Lucky are pretty close."

"So you and Robin have been hanging out with Lucky and Elizabeth this whole time?"

"No, I mean when we have a choice no. But we live in a small town Sam. Plus, like I said Patrick and him are close."

"So that makes it okay for you to bring those two into my bar." Sam said her voice full of sarcasm.

"Sam." Maxie said pleading, "Lucky feels bad for what happened."

"Oh, so now you are taking his side!" Sam barked as she backed away from the blonde.

"Never, you are my sister. I am just trying to get you too see his side. He had to stay and deal with the fall out, while you skipped town, Nikolas and Emily still don't talk to him."

"At least one sibling is on my side."

"You left Sam, you don't know what it was like for Lucky."

"Since when do you care about other people! I left because I was humiliated Maxie, I found out my fiance was cheating on me at our engagement party." Sam snapped as she glared at the blonde, "If you are here to plead Lucky's case, I don't care."

"I am here to see you."

"Than why are defending Lucky to me."

"Patrick invited him Sam, before Robin and I knew anything. Elizabeth invited herself along, she met us at the airport, there was nothing we could do."

"So, you though lets bring her along while we go see Sam."

"Truly I don't think it's that big of a deal it's been two years, you have obviously moved on." Maxie admitted as she nodded towards Jason, who had been standing in the corner the whole time.

"Screw you Maxie." Sam yelled as she took off towards the back door.

"Why is she so upset?"

"You really need to think before you speak." Jason growled before he took off after Sam.

"You should be a little nicer to Sam." A voice called from the main door.

"I didn't mean to make her angry, I just don't see the point of her living in the past, when she has so much going for her here." Maxie said in a soft tone.

"You have no idea how broken Sam really was she first got here."

"She spent six months traveling around the world, I think she was fine."

"She was trying to get away from what had happened, it broke more than her heart."

"Sam has always been strong though."

"It's an act, finding out that Lucky had cheated on her ripped her self esteem apart." Johnny informed the blonde before he headed back to the front.

00000000000000000000

Sam kept walking up till she reached a deserted spot and plopped down on the sand, she let out a loud sigh as she looked out on to the clear blue water.

"She was wrong Sam." Jason called as he stood behind her, "She is typical Maxie thinking before she speaks." He added as he sat down next to her.

"I thought I was over this Jase, I put it in the past. But the minute he walked into the bar, I felt everything come rushing back. All the insecurities I had growing up came flying back."

"You are stronger than you were back than. Plus things are different now, we all have your back Sam. No matter what we will stand behind you."

"I am tired of feeling like I am not good enough, I mean growing up with the future doctor and business man was bad enough. Add in Miss. Popularity to that mix, I felt like the outcast in my family. I though that I had finally made them proud with the bar and everything."

"Your different Sam, there is nothing wrong with that. You are also a lot stronger than you think."

"I don't know anymore."

"Are you happy here?"

"Yes, I love the life I have here."

"Good, now are you going to let people that mean nothing ruin that."

"No, but what about my sisters?"

"They will come around, come on." Jason said as he stood and offered Sam a hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Do you trust me?" Jason countered.

"Of course."

"Good, we have to hurry." He insisted as he and Sam made there way down to the Marina.


	3. Chapter 3

I Got You

Chapter 3

"Should one of us go after Sam?" Johnny asked as he wiped the bar top down as he glanced at the blonde who sat on the other side.

"Jason has it under control, I am more concerned with how those five being here is going to effect Sam." Sonny responded as he took a sip of his beer, "You do remember the last time her sisters where here? Sam pretends to be someone she isn't when they are around." Sonny added as he looked towards Carly.

Carly just nodded, she remember all too well the last time those two had popped into town. The two had showed up about a year after Sam and Carly had first settled down, they had tracked Sam down claiming there where here to make sure Sam was okay, since she had dropped off the face of the earth to everyone in the family except Nikolas, Sam's older brother. Carly had believed Robin was there to make sure Sam was okay, but had mixed feelings when it came to Maxie, she had been very standoffish with everyone.

"Why would they just show up here without calling and bringing those two with them?"

"Maxie tends to think the world revolves around her and never considers anyone's feelings and Robin just tends to blindly follow Maxie's lead."

"How can you dislike someone that you have only met twice?"

"It's more like hate." Carly corrected, "Sam was kind of the odd one out. Robin was the straight A student, while Maxie was what every guy wanted. I mean she had Nikolas, but when he went away to college things got worse." Carly started as she took a sip of water, "Sam would rather be playing football with the guys then shopping or gossiping. That kind of caused tension with Maxie, because most of the guys she like hung out with Sam and Maxie always thought Sam was trying to steal her boyfriend."

"So she is a self-centered bitch." Johnny observed, "Why doesn't Sam stick up to them? I mean where is the kick ass Sam we all know?"

"You met Sam after she had time to heal." Carly explained as she looked at the bartender, "Sam is a strong person, but when a secret that big comes out in front of all your friends and family, it defiantly rocks yourself esteem." Carly finished as she glanced towards Sonny.

"We just have to be there for her." Sonny commented as as he grabbed Carly's hand with a smirk.

0000000000000000

Jason led Sam down the dock with one hand, while the other held a black overnight bag, "Come on, Jase." Sam begged as followed him towards the boat, "If you think putting me to work is going to cheer me up, we might have to rethink this friendship." Sam joked as they reached the boat.

"You would be the one putting me to work." Jason smirked as he jumped on to the boat and placed the bag down, before he turned towards Sam, "You always said you are better on a ship then me." He added as he grabbed her waist and lifted her onto the ship.

"You didn't know what port side was till you met me." Sam countered, "I am amazed that you even had a business before I got here.

"It's the left." Jason replied with a smirk before he pulled the small woman into his arms, "I am surprised I even managed to make it this long without you." He added sarcastically.

"Why are we here?" Sam asked as she looked around the boat.

"Well I think this is a first, do you not remember what tonight is?" Jason asked as he turned Sam to face him.

"The meteor shower!" Sam exclaimed as it came to her, "I can't believe you remembered."

"I do pay attention for the most part when you talk." Jason replied as he pulled away and started to climb the latter to start the boat, "I know the perfect place to watch it from." He called down as he started the boat, while Sam untied the boat from the dock.

"Do you know how perfect you are?" Sam called up as Jason started the boat.

"Of course I do." Jason smirked as he they pulled away from the dock and headed into the ocean.

00000000000000000000

Maxie stormed into the hotel room and startled Robin who was unpacking, "Where have you been?" The brunette asked as she moved over to the dresser.

"At the bar, I was trying to get Sam to understand." Maxie huffed as she sat on the bed, "Than I just wondered around a little bit."

"What did you do?"

"Why is it always me who is to blame? I just wanted to talk to Sam, but Carly jumped into pit bull mode and she stormed out." Maxie explained as she through her bag against the wall.

"Why would Carly yell at you?" Robin asked as she turned her attention to her younger sister.

"Carly thinks it's her job to protect Sam. Who does she think she is?"

"She was there for Sam when she needed someone, we should be grateful for that."

"Grateful that she took our sister away from us? Sam was supposed to go on a little vacation to get away." Maxie ranted, "Yet somehow this blonde convinces Sam to settle down here, far away from her family. We are her sisters, she should have come to us when she was in pain not some strangers." Maxie yelled in frustration as she flopped down on the bed.

"We should be happy that Sam had someone. These people are not strangers to Sam, they have become her family." Robin sighed as she patted Maxie's back.

"We are her family."

"We haven't been acting like it. I don't know that I was thinking." Robin admitted as she laid down next to the blonde, "I was just so happy that Patrick had proposed and I wanted to share that with Sam. I wanted her to be part of this."

"I though that Sam had moved on from the whole Lucky thing, I mean she has this amazing life here and is surrounded by gorgeous men. She has moved on and forgotten about all of us."

"She needs time." Robin insisted.

"She has had two years and to what get over Lucky? Believe me there is nothing to get over." Maxie snapped.

"What did you say to Sam?" Robin asked with a serious look on her face.

"I said that she should try and hear Lucky out and how bad it has been for him back home. She is more upset that he is here with us." Maxie explained, "She gets to hang out with who ever she wants, why shouldn't we."

"You did not tell her that? I can't believe you Maxie!" Robin snapped not believing the blonde, "I should have known you would make this worse. We get to see out sister twice of year if we are lucky, I wanted to explain to Sam what was going on." Robin said as she stood up, "I need to make this right before we loose our sister for good because of you."

"Don't blame this on me, you knew they where coming too."

"You're right I did and I was wrong by not doing anything, but I am going to make up for that now." Robin admitted as she grabbed her coat and purse, "Maybe it's about time you came clean to Sam." Robin added before she left the room.

00000000000000000000

Sam shook the comforter out on the bow of the boat, so they could lay out and watch the meteor shower. Once she was done, she made her way to the back of the boat so she could grab some pillows, as soon as she made it into the boat she was blocked by Jason. "What do you think you are doing?" He asked as he blocked her way down the stairs and into the bedroom.

"I was going to grab some pillows." Sam answered as she tried to look over his shoulder, "What is that smell?" She asked as she tried to get look at what Jason was making.

"Surprise. Go back up and I'll pass you some pillows through the hatch." Jason ordered as he gently pushed Sam back onto the deck. Sam shot him a glance before she looked up.

"Oh look!" Sam gasped as she pointed up to the sky, Jason quickly moved to her side and looked up, but didn't see anything. He turned to Sam to say something, only to realize that she was gone.

"Oh no you don't." Jason called as he ran into the boat to find Sam looking in the oven.

"You make Chinese food for me?" She asked as she held up the container.

"Of course, it's not as good as the real stuff, but I thought it would due." Jason explained as he scratched the back of his neck.

"You really are amazing." Sam said as her eyes started to get teary, "From the day I set foot on this island, you have always been there for me." She muttered as she walked up to him, "I don't know why it took me so long to realize it." She added as she through her arms around him and pulled him into kiss.

"Sam." Jason started as he pulled back, "I don't want this." He motioned between the two of them, "To just because you are hurt. I care about you too much."

"I would never use you to take the pain away." Sam promised, "You are too important to me for me to hurt you like that." Sam insisted, "I want this Jase, I have wanted this for a long time." She added before she leaned in to kiss him. Jason just responded back with twice the force as he lifted her up and made his way towards the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

I Got You

Chapter 3

"Okay, she has been missing for twelve hours." Carly informed the two men as she waltzed into the living room of the beach front house that she shared with Sam and Johnny, "What if some crazy psycho took her? It hasn't been 24 hours so we can't call the police. Her cell phone is still ringing so that has to be a good sign." Carly continued as she paced in front of the couch, "There has to be a way to trace her phone."

Johnny and Sonny just continued to watch the blonde as she would walk to the wall turn around and walked to the other wall and report. Sonny couldn't help but let out a laugh as he listen to Carly go on. Hearing his laugh, she immediately stopped her pacing and turned around to face the man, "Is there a problem?" She asked as she tapped her foot.

Sonny shook his head as he flashed his famous smile, "Oh no please continue, it is always entertaining when you ramble."

"My best friend is missing and all you can do is flash your annoying smile, that you think can make any woman fall for you."

"It's worked on you plenty of times." Johnny pointed out as he pet the dog that laid next to him.

"Jason and Sam are together." Sonny explained, "He wanted to take Sam somewhere special."

"Why are you waiting till just now to tell me this?" Carly questioned as she glared at her ex boyfriend.

"You as usual, leave little room for any one to jump it to the conversation. You are a conversation hog."Sonny declared as he stood up.

"I am going to leave you to this lovers quarrel and go open the bar, you know so we can pay rent and all." Johnny spoke as he excused himself, leaving the two to continue to glare at each other.

"I am going to the marina to wait for Sam, I need her more then Jason does right now." Carly snapped as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

00000000000000000000000

"I have twelve missed calls and thirty text messages from Carly." Jason declared as he stepped out on to the deck, where Sam saw sitting looking out over the ocean.

"I have you beat; twenty calls and fifty text messages." Sam smiled as she stood and turned to Jason and took the cup that he offered her.

"Can't separate you two for more a few hours." Jason observed as he took a seat and watched Sam tighten his sweatshirt, that was like a dress on her.

"She is going to have to learn to share." Sam smiled as she let Jason pull her on to his lap.

"No regrets?" Jason asked as he pulled her close.

"Just one." Sam started as she pulled away to look at him in the face, "That we didn't due this sooner." Sam said in-between kisses, which caused Jason to pick her up and carry her back into the boat.

00000000000000000000000

Carly had been waiting for a hour and a half and still no sign of Jason's boat, just as she was about to give up her cell phone rang, "Thank heavens." Carly cried out once she saw the ID.

"I just got your message, I will be there in six hours." The woman replied on the other line.

"Good, because there is no way I am going to let those two turn Sam into the shell of the woman I met at the airport."

"Well, your reinforcements will be there soon."

"You can not get here fast enough, I have a feeling things are going to worse and fast." Carly predicted as she looked out on the harbor just in time to see Jason's boat pull into it's slip.

"Don't start the cat fight without me." The voice bid before the line went dead.

Carly slipped her phone into her purse before she walked down towards the dock with a smirk on her face. "So, I'm glad to see you all are here and alive. I was thinking the worse, since none of you bothered to answered my calls." Carly ranted as she jumped onto the boat.

"Hello to you to Carly." Sam smiled not shocked at all to see the blonde there.

"We knew she would hunt us down." Jason smirked as he climbed down the ladder and down onto the deck. He walked up behind Sam and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

"Umm, what is this new detail?" Carly asked as she watched the couples movements, "He is more touchy feely then normal. So, I guess that was why you were to busy to answer your phone." Carly smirked as she ran over and hugged the two.

"So, you are happy for us?" Sam asked as she hugged the blonde.

"So happy!" Carly clapped, "I am the first to know about this and I also won the bet!"

"What bet?" Jason asked worried to know the answer as he tried to detangle himself out of the two girls arms.

"The one between Sonny, Johnny and I." Carly explained, "The one that just won me five hundred dollars."

"What is this bet?"

"When you and Jason would finally hook up." Carly answered as she continued to hug Sam, "Of course, we had to change the date a couple of time and added some more money. Since it took a while for you two to see what was obvious to everyone else."

"Some great friends we have." Sam smiled as she and Jason followed Carly off the boat and towards exit.

00000000000000000000000

"So, when are you and Carly going to get back together?" Johnny asked from behind the bar as he tried to break the awkward silence that had fallen around the bar. Sonny and Johnny were the only two in the room.

"Why would I want to get back with that crazy woman?" Sonny asked as he took a gulp of his beer.

"To help make my life normal. Do you now what it is like living and working with those two woman?" Johnny replied as he organized bottles behind the bar.

"Will you please stop talking to me." Sonny pleaded, "I am friends with you out of convince."

"Hear I thought, we were best friends and going to share our secrets and maybe even have a pillow fight." John sighed sarcastically.

"You two owe me five hundred dollars." Carly yelled as she barged into the bar.

"Oh thank God."

"Why?" Johnny and Sonny said at the same time.

"Because apparently our closest friends enjoy making money based on our love life. " Sam explained as she crossed her arms and leaned against the door.

"You and your big mouth, we have kept this a secret for a year and you blow it now." Sonny hissed to the blonde as she slid onto a stool next to him.

"I didn't blow anything. The bet it over and I won."

"Can we get back to you betting on us?" Sam asked as glared at the three.

"Pot calling the kettle black." Johnny smirked, "You are fine betting on when Sonny and Carly are going to get back together or many times numbers you and Carly can get in a night." Patrick started, "But, the minute it is about you and Jason it's the end of the world."

"We will be taking half of that." Jason declared as he came up behind Sam and pulled her towards him.

"It's okay, I will just win it back from Carly at Poker Night." Sam smiled as she leaned into Jason's hold, "Slip her a little tequila and it's all good." Jason just smirked as he planted a kiss on Sam's neck.

"I really need to find a girlfriend." Johnny mumbled as he went back to getting the bar ready for the day.

"Not to ruin this amazing new development, but we do have a charter today." Sonny interrupted as he as slid off the stool and walked towards the new couple.

"Be back by six." Jason muttered as he pulled Sam into one last kiss, "Have a beer waiting for me?"

"You bet." Sam smiled as she pulled away, "Don't forget tonight it Karaoke night."

"My favorite night of the week, it's like every horrible singer on the island is drawn here." Jason muttered as he watched her walk away, not missing the way she shook her bottom.

00000000000000000000000

Later that afternoon, Sam and Carly stood behind the bar as the two watched with huge smiles as Johnny attempted to hook up all the karaoke machine equipment. Every so often he would drop something and mutter a curse. "I have a problem." Carly confessed after a moment.

"If this is about Sonny and that chick, I am pretty sure he was telling the truth." Sam answered as she looked at the blonde.

"No, it's a little bit more life alternating." Carly commented in a strangely clam tone.

"Please, don't tell me you are going to try and be a vegetarian again."

"No!" Johnny yelled from the corner, "Never again, will I fall for that trick. Don't worry it's an organic type of beef." He mimicked in a high voice, "My ass, it was a veggie burger, something that should not even be in the same sentence."

"Private conversation." Carly hissed as she threw a rag towards the man.

"Alright, what is going on?" Sam asked worried as she turned her full attention back to her friend.

"I think I might be pregnant." Carly confessed to Sam who just let out a huge gasp, "I know, I don't I have fully processed it yet."

"Did you take a test?"

"Yeah, I made Jason come with me to get it and stay with me. It came back positive." Carly mumbled.

"Okay, well let's make a doctor's appointment." Sam confronted as she pulled Carly into a hug, "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know what I want." She confessed as she hugged Sam tightly.

"We don't have to make a choice now, we don't even know what is there is something to worry about." Sam smiled as she rubbed the blonde's back, "No, matter what we are all behind you." Sam promised.

00000000000000000000000

"Are you okay?" Jason asked as he hosed down the deck and looked towards Sonny who was cleaning the windows.

"Tired of tourists." Sonny answered as he wiped the glass, "So, you and Sam?" Sonny smirked as he glanced to the taller man.

"About time." Jason admitted, "Honestly, it's doesn't feel any different."

"You two have always acted like you are dating, not you finally get to enjoy the perks." Sonny laughed as two men walked up on the dock.

"Hello." The black haired man greeted with a wave. Sonny turned his attention to the men, who where the same ones from the night before, and tried to hold back a smile as he took in their appearance. Both men had on Hawaiian flower shirts with jean shorts on, "We were hoping you could help us out." Patrick smiled as he looked between Sonny and Jason, "We were hoping to take a ride around the island and maybe do some fishing.

"There are plenty of other charters on the island." Sonny answered with a frown.

"We hear you are the best." Lucky replied, "And we have Sam in common." Lucky added. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, water was sprayed right over the boat and onto the two men.

"Sorry." Jason muttered as he moved the hose, "Slipped."

"No worries." Patrick laughed, "So, do we have a deal? It gives us a chance to get to know each other and gets us away from the woman for a little while."

"Can we get back to you?" Sonny asked as he shot a look at Jason and then back at the other two, "Have to check the schedule."

"Sure." Lucky answered as he shook the water from his hair, "See you around." He said before Patrick and he headed further down the dock looking at the boats on the way.

"Slipped?" Sonny smirked as he moved quickly to duck the water that was aimed at his direction.

00000000000000000000000

Sam was busy handing out beer to notice the two that had just entered the bar, "This is the best rum punch ever." Carly declared as she spoke into the microphone. Carly and Sam had returned from the hospital a hour ago and Carly could not be happier with the outcome. It turns out the test had been a false positive and as Carly put it she had two days of drinking to catch up on. She was brought out of her thoughts when a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Hey Babe." Jason muttered as he turned her around for a kiss.

"Bartender." A voice called from behind the couple. Which Sam and Jason easily ignored as Sam wrapped her arms around Jason's neck to bring him closer. The two continued to make out until a loud scream echoed through the bar.

"Sonny Corinthos you are not going to be a father." Carly yelled into the microphone before she threw the it down and jumped into the shocked man's arms.

"Maybe now you can help us." The man snapped again which caused Sam to pull away from Jason and turn towards the bar.

"There is another bartender, who would be more then willing to help you." Sam snapped angry at being interrupted.

"I did not just fly all this way to be ignored." The man smirked as he leaned against the bar. Sam just shook her head at first as she finally looked at the man.

"Nikolas." Sam smiled as hopped over the bar and on to her brother.

"What about me?" A female called.

"Emily." Sam said as her smile grew wider as she forgot about her brother and pulled the other woman into a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"A blonde little birdie told me you might need a few friends and who doesn't want to visit paradise." Emily smiled as she hugged her friends tightly.

"Sammy." Johnny yelled over whoever was singing off key, "Your sister is here." He nodded towards the end of the bar where Robin was sitting.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Jason and Emily are not related.

I Got You

Chapter 5

"Sam, you don't have to-do this right now." Nikolas insisted as he placed a hand on his sister's arm. Emily and Carly stood next to the two.

"I think that it is a little desperate that she chose to come here to talk to you." Carly said as she crossed her arms and shot a dirty look at Robin who was completely oblivious.

"I can't just let her sit there." Sam protested as she tried to work up the courage to go talk to Robin, she had a bad feeling that this conversation was not going to help out with the already tense relationship, these three.

"Why not? She looks pathetic." Carly smiled.

"Carly, let's wait and see what the conversation goes before we start hurling insults." Emily offered as she put her arms around Sam, "I'll go over with you." Emily offered as she gently steered the brunette towards the other side of the bar.

"Robin." Sam called as she and Emily reached where Robin sat. The woman turned to greet her sister and was shocked to see Emily standing there. Nikolas and Emily had kept there distance from their old group of friends, even since the truth about Lucky and Elizabeth came to light. After Sam had gone on her little self discovery trip, Nikolas and Emily had moved to New York City so Emily could go to medical school. The couple visited Sam every chance they got and even planned to move to the island once Emily finished school in a year.

"Emily, what are you doing here?" She asked once she found her voice.

"Classes ended early and Nik and I thought we would come down and surprise Sam." Emily answered with a smile as she and Sam grabbed the two empty stools next to Robin, "I was shocked when Sam said you two where here. I mean you and Maxie have always been too busy to visit before when Sam asked." Emily added.

"We wanted to give Sam the space she needed."

"Sam is your sister and what she needed was your love and support. Not space." Emily interrupted.

"Emily, I came here to talk to Sam and smooth things over." Robin tried, "I wanted to be there for my sister, but she ran away and I had another sister who needed me. Sam is a hell of a lot stronger then Maxie was." Robin confessed.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked confused.

"What could have Maxie possibility be going through that tromps what what Sam when through." Carly asked as she popped up behind the bar in-front of the three.

"Can you give me and my sister a second please?" Robin asked as she turned to the two.

"Maybe, we should go outside." Sam said as she stood up and motioned for Robin to follow her, "That way there will be no eavesdroppers." Sam replied as she lead Robin out the front of the bar and down towards the beach.

000000000000000

"So, how are you and my sister doing?" Nikolas asked as Sonny, Jason and he sat around a table as they waited the storm out.

"A day ago they finally got together." Sonny answered for him as he smirked.

"You are kidding me right?" Nikolas asked as he choked on his drink, "I thought you two have been together for the last two years." Nikolas coughed as he stared at the blue eyed man for a minute.

"It is confusing I know, the way they are all over each other." Johnny asked as he pulled a chair over to the table, "Don't give me that look." Johnny shrugged as he saw the glare Jason shot at him.

"It's not Johnny's fault that you and Sam were to oblivious to see what was so obvious to everyone else." Sonny smirked at his best friends, "You know Emily was pretty close to winning that bet.

"Are you sure they are going to be okay alone?" Carly asked as she and Emily made their way back to the table.

"At least we know that whatever is going on with those two has to-do with Maxie." Emily said as she pulled a chair out next to Nik and took a sip of his beer.

"You let Sam and Robin go alone together?" Jason asked slightly concerned.

"This is something that those two need to figure out on their own, as much as it pains me to say it." Emily answered, "Those three have been walking on egg shells for the last three years and I have a feeling everything is going to come crashing down soon."

"Since I am new to whole Sam having sisters thing, maybe you can explain all this to me some more." Johnny pointed out.

"There is me, Sam, Robin, Maxie and our two younger sisters." Nik started out, "The three of them have always been close until they entered high school and Maxie started to hang out with a more popular crowd and Sam started to date Lucky."

"Maxie started to be more snippy with Sam and Robin was caught in the middle." Emily finished.

"So, what is this big thing that Maxie is hiding?"

"That is something I have a feeling we are about to find out." Nikolas retorted as he watched a certain blonde walk into the bar.

000000000000000

"What is going on with Maxie?" Sam questioned once the two were a good distance from the bar, they had settled an old flipped over row boat.

"She needs to be the one to tell you this, I thought that is what she was going to-do yesterday." Robin answered, "She has been carrying it around for so long and it's been eating away at her and changing her into a person I barley recognize."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked confused.

"Maxie made a mistake and one I don't thing you are going to be able to forgive."

"Why are you telling me this and not her?"

"Maxie is afraid that she is going to lose you over this and for good." Robin confessed.

"The way she has been acting lately, that's not pushing me away?" Sam asked again.

"She is lashing out because she doesn't know how to deal with her guilt."

"So as usual that dismisses Maxie of all responsibility." Sam laughed sarcastically.

"That's not fair Sam."

"Really that is not fair, what about my two sisters showing up with the two people I hate most in this world. How is that fair?" Sam asked with her eyes starting to water, "I am not going to listen to another poor Maxie story." Sam finished as she stood up from the boat.

"I hate myself for not being there when you needed be, but I thought I would only make it worse." Robin pleaded as she grabbed Sam's hand.

"What is so bad that has Maxie and you avoiding me and lying to me?" Sam finally asked as she turned around.

000000000000000

"I thought we established that you are not welcome here." Carly spat as she crossed her arms and blocked Maxie's way into the bar.

"I need to talk to my sister." Maxie dais in a small voice, it had been evident that Maxie had been spent hours crying.

"Which one would that be? The shady lying one or the one you abandoned?" Carly hissed and did not falter once she took in the younger girl's appearance.

"Carly, this has nothing to-do with you or any of these people who are so quick to block Sam from her real family." Maxie said as she raised her voice, "I need you to see Sam and you are not going to stop me."

"Maxie." Nikolas called as he hurried up to the two blondes. Maxie was startled at first to see her brother there, as soon as the shock wore off her rushed into his arms.

"I am so sorry." Maxie cried as into his shirt, "I never meant for this to carry on for this long." She sobbed into her brothers arms, "I never wanted to hurt Sam, I just wanted someone to love me for me."

"It's okay." Nikolas sighed as he pulled his sister close to him, shocked by her outburst.

"You don't get it, I slept with Lucky and there is no way Sam is going to forgive that." Maxie cried as she Robin and Sam walked into the bar.


	6. Chapter 6

I Got You

Chapter 6

"You are the one that slept with Lucky?" Emily yelled as she pulled Maxie out of Nikolas's grasp and around to face her.

In the meantime Sonny and Johnny made quick work of clearing out the bar, knowing that it was about to hit the fan. Especially seeing that now Sam and Robin stood in the doorway, "I didn't mean for it to go on as long as it did." Maxie defended as tears streamed down her face.

"This is the big secret?" Sam asked in a soft voice as she looked from Robin to Maxie.

"Give Maxie a chance to defend." Robin piped up as she and Sam walked farther into the bar, Robin went to stand next Maxie.

"You are not still defending her after this?" Emily asked as she whirled around to face the other woman.

"Why are you surprised? She has know this all along." Carly added as she moved to stand next to Sam, along with Emily, so both were flanking Sam.

"Sam, I promise you I did not mean for it to go on as long as it did." Maxie pleaded as she focused on her oldest sister.

"How long?" Sam asked in a tense voice.

"Six months, right after you two broke up." Maxie answered in a small voice, "You and Lucky had just broken up because you weren't ready for marriage and Spinelli and I had a messy split." Maxie tried to explain.

"So you two were just leaning on each other for six months." Sam asked sarcastically.

"We started talking and one thing led to another, you two were broken up at the time."

"But they got back together." Emily added with a frown.

"Sam kept going back and forth and he was hurting."

"So you where there to help him out, right in the bedroom?" Sam yelled, "I don't care if we were having problems or not. You are my sister Maxie."

"You knew about this the whole time and didn't say anything." Emily glared as she stared at Robin, "How long?"

"I caught them together." Robin admitted with a frown.

"So instead of doing the right thing and telling Sam, you covered for this lying whore." Carly screamed as she jumped into the conversation.

"I made the best decision that I could at the time." Robin said as she tried to defend her actions.

"What did I do to you to make you want to hurt me this much?" Sam asked as she walked closer so she was standing right in the blonde's face.

"Sam, I never wanted to hurt you." Maxie started, "I just fell in to this mess with Lucky, I can't help my feelings."

"Oh that good." Carly laughed sarcastically.

"You are the one that pushed me to accept his proposal. You are the person I went to help me with my relationship and the whole time you two were sleeping together."

"Lucky broke it off the minute that you to got engaged."

"I can't believe you two would cover this up, what makes things worse is that you kept lying even when it came out Lucky was cheating on me."

"Lucky didn't want to ruin our relationship, so he was willing to take the blame." Maxie answered.

"So you make Elizabeth the scapegoat?" Emily hissed.

"She was already sniffing around Lucky, so I thought it was the best way."

"How can you live with yourself Maxie?" Nikolas asked as he watched on in disgust.

"You are really a selfish bitch." Sam yelled as the pulled her hand back and punched the blonde.

"Sam you need to hear her out." Robin pleaded, "At least to clear the air."

"I am not going to stand there and listen to anything more this whore has to say." Sam challenged as she back away from the two.

"Please." Maxie as she held her nose.

"This should be good." Carly laughed as she and Emily watched.

"I do have one question, if you and Lucky were so in love, why didn't you two get together the minute I left town?" Sam questioned as she crossed her arms.

"Because Lucky wanted you, I was just some fun until you came around or at least that is what he told me." Maxie clarified as she grabbed the napkin from Robin and held it to her nose.

"If he wanted me, he would have never slept with you."

"I have a feeling that there is more to this story." Emily insisted with a frown.

"After you found you left I did go to Lucky not because I wanted to get back with him, I wanted to let him know the complication."

"If you say you got pregnant, I am going to give you a black eye to match your noise." Carly declared as jumped into pitbull mode.

"I was a month late and when I went to Lucky's he first said that he couldn't be the father because I slept around, then later he decided that I got pregnant on purpose to trap him." Maxie continued as she stared at the ground.

"You should have been honest with me, I would have been angry, but I would have been there for you with the pregnancy. " Sam informed the two, "Because that is what family does, they look out for one another."

"Sam."

"No, you two are no longer my family." Sam interrupted, "These people." Sam motioned to the group behind her, "Are my family and have been behind me not matter what." Sam finished before she walked out the door.

Jason had spent the last hour searching the island for Sam, until it hit him where she was. He hurried up the stairs to the old look out deck, that overlooked the harbor. This was the one place that Sam had always went when she was stressed, looking over the water always calmed her. Once he reached the top he saw the brunette huddled on the old bench. He sent a text to Nik to let him know that Sam was safe.

"Hey." Jason said softly as he slip his jacket off and around the smaller woman, who was in a tank top and shorts. Sam didn't say anything and just pulled the jacket around her as there was a gust of wind. Jason sighed before he sat down next to her and then pulled her to him.

"How could they keep something like this from me?" Sam said after a moment.

"Let it out." Jason comforted as he rubbed Sam's back.

"I want to hate them, but I can't."

"They are your sisters and no matter what happens you can't change that."

"I can think of a few ways to fix that." Carly called as she and Emily climbed up to join the two with two blankets.

"Don't look so surprised, our girl needs us and here we are." Sonny added as he, Johnny and Nik came to join the four.

"We are right where we belong." Emily added as the guys spread the sleeping bags out and Carly cuddled into Sam's other side.


	7. Chapter 7

I Got You

Chapter 7

Sam turned the music up as she get to cleaning up the bar from the night before, it had been a week since Maxie and Robin decided to come clean with her and to say she was better would be an understatement. Carly and Emily tried to keep Sam's mind busy with shopping, going to the beach and redecorating their house. It had helped for a while but it was going to take a while for Sam to come to terms with what her so called sisters had done to her.

"Hello?" A voice called from the doors.

"We're closed today." Sam called as she kept her eyes on the bar top as she cleaned.

"I came here to see you." The female answered as she walked into the bar with her luggage.

"I can save you some time, if it has anything to-do with Maxie or Robin, tell them they can shove it." Sam spat as she looked up to see Elizabeth.

"I know that the two of us have never been friends but, I thought you might want to talk. Sometimes it is easier to talk to a stranger."

"Did you know?" Sam asked as she motioned for Elizabeth to take a seat at the bar.

"About Maxie and Lucky? No." Elizabeth answered honestly, "I didn't know anything about it until last night. Maxie showed up our room with a bloody nose and started screaming at Lucky."

"I don't know how I could have been so blind to everything going on." Sam admitted as she opened two beer and set on in front of the woman.

"Sometimes you just don't to see what is right in front of your eyes." Liz sighed as she took a sip, "I was a fool to believe Lucky all this time."

"I was so angry when I found out Lucky and you were here, that after everything that happened my sisters were still hanging around you two."

"Lucky told me you called off the engagement because of some lie Maxie told you about him cheating. I finally understand your resentment for me."

"I'm sorry for how awful I was to you that night."

"No need to apologize, we were both being lied to." Elizabeth offered with a smile.

"You want to know the saddest part of all this?" Sam asked with a frown, "If Maxie would have come to me and said 'I have feelings for Lucky and I think something might be there.' I would have given them a chance."

"Sometime people get so tangled up with a guy, it's hard to see straight. That is what happened with Lucky and I, I was so in love with the thought of being in love that I couldn't see the truth, that Lucky is still hung up on you."

"I don't think that is true." Sam dismissed

"He is an idiot, but I think in his mind he was you slipping away, made a rash decision and jumped in bed with Maxie."

"Why did you two come here?"

"I honestly didn't know, this was where you lived." She started,"I thought we were just going on vacation, another lie from Lucky." She spat, "I believe he came here to try and win you back."'

"Why when he had you and Maxie."

"Maxie was a mistake that he can never take back and I was someone to lean on and to fill an emptiness."

"Why stay with him for so long then?"

"I thought that he might come around and see that we could be happy together." Elizabeth admitted hopelessly.

"I take it from the bag that you two broke up?"

"I can't keep deluding myself into thinking that Lucky will come around. I need to start doing things for me, like you did with this bar." Liz smiled, "This is the happiest I have ever seen you Sam and I don't want you to lose that just because we all showed up here."

"Some part of me actually felt relief when I found out about Lucky, that I was free." Sam sighed, "I felt that getting married to Lucky was what everyone expected of me."

"I grew up in the same town you did, that's what was drilled into our head; get married and have the perfect family. All this was expected of us." Elizabeth comforted.

"The worst part is that I can't even bring myself to hate those two."

"They are your sisters."

"Sisters don't lie to you or sleep with your boyfriend."

"If I was you I wouldn't waste my energy on hating Maxie and Robin. The only thing that it will do is continue to bring up all bad feelings."

"I can't believe that I am pouring myself out to you." Sam wondered as she took another sip of her beer before, she turned her attention back to Elizabeth.

"Like I said sometimes it is easier to talk to a stranger then it is to your friends."

"So, what is your plan now?" Sam asked as she tried to change the subject.

"I am taking a page out of your book, I am on the flight to Florida and then straight to Italy. Maybe find my love of painting again." Elizabeth smiled, "Then see where that takes me." Elizabeth finished as she stood up.

"I wish you the best of luck then." Sam smiled as she stood as well.

"Sometimes things happen for a reason and will everything that happened, I think it was for the best. You have found a place where you truly belong." Elizabeth bid as before she grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"Sam said she would meet us here, I don't know why you are worried." Johnny sighed as the group made their way down the to the beach, where a bonfire lit up the night.

"He is just worried about Sam, we all are." Carly defended Nikolas as she locked arms with him, while Emily grabbed on to the other.

"I just don't want her to be alone right now."

"Well, that may be just what she needs." Sonny spoke as he and Jason followed behind the four. The group had decided to close the bar for the night and enjoy a party at the local beach. They all thought that they could use a night to loosen up.

"She just left the house." Jason informed the group as he checked his phone.

"Why did she text you and not me?" Carly asked with a frown, "Now you two are together and everything, I am left out in the rain." Carly continued to rant as she walked further down the beach.

"When are the two of you going to get back together?" Jason asked with a tried voice as he turned to his friend.

"Carly and I are not going to happen." Sonny started as he looked at Jason's expression, "I was going to talk to her tonight." He said as he gave up and followed the blonde.

"Jase." Sam called as she ran down the boardwalk towards him.

"That was fast." Jason exclaimed in surprise as Sam jumped into his arms and locked her feet around his waist.

"I sent the text as soon as I got here, thought that it might give up some time alone." Sam smiled as Jason wrapped his arms under her to hold her weight.

"You're smiling." Jason observed as he set her back on the sand, "I've missed it the last few days." He added as he caressed her cheek, "What brought this on?"

"I've had a very liberating talk with a very surprising person." Sam answered honestly, "I realized that I can't hold change what happened and what Maxie and Robin did doesn't even deserve my hate, they do not deserve any of my attention."

"Well I know someone who could use the extra attention." Jason smirked, "I am glad to see the old Sam is back." Jason replied as he placed an arm around Sam and head down towards the beach.


	8. Chapter 8

I Got You

Chapter 8

Nikolas smirked as he handed out beers to all the guys as they sat a little ways away from the bonfire. The had been at the party for about three hours and there was no sign of it winding down, the girls had ditched them with the excuse of getting drinks for them, that was two hours ago.

"What is this music?" Sonny asked as he glanced at the stage that was set up further down the beach, where a large group of people had gathered.

"It's what everyone is listening to." Johnny answered as he took a sip of water, somehow he had gotten dragged into being the designated driver, "Something you would know if you didn't live under a rock."

"I am not going to fight with you tonight." Sonny disagreed as he took a sip of his beer, while he never took his eyes of the younger man, "I am going to enjoy myself for once."

"I am just happy to see Sam smiling." Jason sighed as he watched the two bicker.

"You are good for my sister, you know that." Nikolas observed as he patted the older man's shoulder, "I will always be grateful for you three for being there for here and the family she needed."

"Sam is the one that gave us all a chance." Johnny disagreed, "She brought this little dysfunctional family together."

"Still you saved her, I am not happy about the events that caused her to leave Port Charles, but I am glade she did. That town is a cesspool."

"You know you are a member of this family too right?" Johnny asked, "By association at least because Emily is defiantly a member."

"You need to find a girlfriend and stop flirting with all our women." Sonny argued.

"So you are saying that Carly is your woman?"

"You have woman listening skills, you only hear what you want." Sonny sighed as he gave up.

"I knew you would take her back you always do." Johnny smirked.

"Jason!" Sam cried as she ran down the beach in only a bathing suit and one flip flop on.

"Sam! What happened?" Jason asked as he shot up and rushed to her side as he feared the worse as he took in her lack of clothes.

"I haven't felt this good in a long time." Sam laughed as she flung into his arms and wrapped her feet around his waist, where he had no choice but to wrap his arms around her.

"What happened to your clothes?" Jason asked unsure of what was exactly happening.

"We are at the beach silly, I am wearing a bathing suit." Sam answered as she buried her head in Jason's neck, "I could wear less if you want." Sam mutter in an innocent tone into his ear as she continued to place kisses below it.

"You left here in a shorts and a tank top." Jason disagreed as he tried to keep his composure which was becoming more difficult as Sam continued to kiss down his neck, "Also with two shoes."

"Now I am here in a bathing suit." Sam continued as she suddenly stopped kissing and disentangled herself from Jason and jumped down on to the sand and made her way over to where Johnny sat.

"Here they are." Another voice called as Carly and Emily came to join the rest, "I knew Sam would led us to them."

"It only took her four tries." Emily laughed, "She only jumped on to three other guys, who might have enjoyed it a little too much."

"I'm sorry, what did you do?" Jason asked as he turned to the smaller woman.

"I was trying to find you, I got lost and couldn't find my way back and I don't know what happened." Sam frowned as she leaned against Johnny.

"You jumped up on to three other men." Jason argued.

"To be fair, they did look like you from behind." Carly added as she plopped down next to Johnny.

"I don't think you are really helping Sam's point." Johnny pointed out as the blonde started to play with his hair.

"You know you are the smell before the rain." Emily commented as she leaned into Nikolas's hold.

"What does that even mean?" Nikolas asked confused.

"Not to sure, but it did sound romantic in my head." Emily giggled, "I should write greeting cards."

"I had voodoo juice." Sam declared as she stood or at least tried to.

"It was in a bucket." Carly added as she held up the proof, "We each had one and maybe a little more." Carly smiled as she stood next to Sam.

"Carly was kind enough to share." Emily added as she joined the other two women.

"I love you more then a bird loves french fries." Sam confessed as she hugged the two.

"I am too sober for this shit." Johnny mumbled as both girls leaned against him.

"Jason, are you mad at me?" Sam asked as she pushed her lower lip out.

"Like staying mad at you is an option." Jason mumbled as he took a seat across from Sam and motioned for her to join him, "What else did you have to drink?"

"I don't know, the nice man kept giving me jello shot and here we are." Sam answered as she plopped down on his lap.

"Since when are you a jello shot drinker?" Sonny asked as he joined the conversation.

"They are so much easier to dance with then a beer, there is no spilling." Carly answered with a frown as Johnny slapped her hand away from his hair.

"They also seem to work a lot faster." Nikolas observed as he watched Emily and his sister.

"Sure do." The three answered.

"That better not be who I think it is?" Emily spat as she glared over by the bonfire where a small group was gathered.

Sam and Carly both stood and followed her gaze, Sam just shook her head at Emily before she grabbed Carly's hand, "I love this song." Sam laughed as she dragged the blond over towards the fire. Emily waited a second before she started after the two, "You know, it is the bar tender, so I am going to get drinks for us."

"And away they go for two more hours." Sonny laughed as he watched them go.

0000000000000000000000

"Why did we not want the guys to know about the traitors being here?" Emily asked in a not so quite voice as she linked her arm through Sam's, so she would not lose the two as they made their way deeper into the crowd.

"I have some questions I want answered and Jason might not like the way I go about getting them." Sam answered as she slightly stumbled as she tried to track down Lucky and Patrick who she had seen break apart from her two so called sisters.

"Oh, I am totally not against doing something illegal to them." Emily offered as they came to a stop once they saw Patrick and Lucky standing at the end of the makeshift bar.

"Mission is a go ladies." Carly smirked as she let go of Sam's hand and charged forward, "You are coming with us!" Carly ordered as she pulled Lucky away from the bar and pushed him towards Emily, "If you think about mention any of this to those spineless bitches, I'll make sure you can never have children." The blonde promised Patrick before she grabbed a bottle off the counter and then caught up with Emily and Sam.

"Sam and Emily." Lucky greeted as he placed an arm around the two.

"You are dumber then you look." Sam snorted, "That is the greeting you have after not seeing me for almost three years."

"The past is in the past." Lucky said lamely as the girls led him further down the beach and away from the party.

"You know what you are so right." Sam replied as she stopped walking, once they were far enough away, that the music was only a low murmur at this point, "I was hoping we would get a chance to talk." Sam answered with a sweet smile.


	9. Chapter 9

I Got You

Chapter 9

"Drink up." Carly smiled as she handed the tequila bottle to the man as the four sat around an old bench away from the party. Lucky just offered a smirk before he took the bottle from the blond. The girls were determined to get answers from this man, no matter what it took. They were defiantly convincing actresses.

"I could definitely use this." Lucky added as he took a long sip and then passed the bottle to Sam, who took a face sip.

"You could use this? What are you going through that is so bad?" Carly asked as she crossed her arms and glared at the man. This was taking far too long for her liking, she would rather just get to the part where she gets to make Lucky pay.

"Maxie spouting lies about my past and making Elizabeth leave me."

"Oh, so Maxie is lying about the two of you sleeping together?" Sam asked with a sweet smile.

"Maxie came on to me while I was in a vulnerable state." Lucky answered with a frown.

"So you thought sleeping with her was a better idea then turning her away. You know because you were so in love with her sister." Emily argued.

"I didn't want to hurt her feelings? What about mine?" Sam questioned.

"I was hurt and not thinking clearly." Lucky defended, "You broke my heart Sam and I was looking for a distraction."

"You are a professional victim." Sam observed, "There is always someone else to blame and it's never you."

"What was I supposed to-do?"

"Keep it in your pants." Carly offered.

"I thought you asked me here to make up and to apologize for running off and making me look like a fool." Lucky declared just before there was a fist in his face.

Sam pulled her hand away before she was able say anything,"I actually wanted to thank you." Sam said as she stood, "I was finally able to see you for the spineless jackass you are and was able to make a great life for myself." She added with a smile, "Something that I am not going to let anyone ruin." She finished as she took off back towards the party.

"I for one and not going to let you get away with it that easily." Carly vowed as she turned her attention to Emily who just gave her an evil smirk.

"She might be able to be able to be the bigger person right now, but I am more interested in being the bigger bitch." Carly added as she pulled something pink out of her bag.

000000000000000000000

"How is it that you have no hangover?" Sonny asked as he watched the Sam and Emily load their bags on to the boat. The group had decided to take a much needed day off and head out to the local bay, throw the anchor out and just relax and take their mind off everything that had happen in the last two weeks.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sam asked as she let her bag fall to the ground and made a little extra noise.

"The blonde is missing." He observed as he rubbed his head.

"She left her phone on the beach and ran to go get it." Sam answered before she head inside to place her bags in the cabin. Sonny, Nikolas, Sam, Emily and Carly were going to ride the boat out, while Jason and Johnny rode the jet skis.

"Where did you three disappear to last night?" Nikolas asked his sister as she came into the cabin followed by Emily.

"We found something interesting washed up on the beach last night." Carly yelled as she jumped onto the boat. Just as Sonny started the boat, which led Nikolas to start to untie the ropes.

"So where did you go?" Sam asked as soon as the blonde entered the cabin.

"What are talking about? I left my phone on the beach last night." Carly asked at she took a seat on the couch before the two other girls joined her.

"That's funny considering I have your phone under my bed this morning." Sam countered as she pulled the phone out of her pocket and placed it on the table.

"Oh." Carly laughed, "I might have did something evil, like mastermind evil." Carly admitted once she saw her lie was blown.

"What did you do?" Sam asked a little nervous.

"I did have an evil sidekick." Carly said as she sent a wink to Emily as she dug around in her bag until she pulled out a camera, "I will let this do the talking for me." She added as she turned it n then passed it to Sam.

"You see we couldn't let Lucky get away with what he did." Emily defended as Sam scrolled through the pictures.

"You got him drunk and then dressed him up in a tutu." Sam summed up as she placed the camera back on table.

"Yup and let me just tell you that you defiantly made an improvement from Lucky to Jason, if you know what I mean." Carly hinted as she winked. Sam just started at her friend for a second before she pulled her into a hug.

"You two are the best ever."

"We just did what you are too nice to do." Emily commented as she joined the hug.

000000000000000000000

"We are officially on relaxation mode." Sonny declared as he threw the anchor into the water. While the girls set up chairs on deck and messed with the radio. As Nikolas was busy setting up the grill and making something to eat.

"I just got the best news ever." Carly declared as she slid into the chair a Mudslide in hand and her phone in the other.

"What would that be? A sale on skimpy clothes?" Sonny asked as he jumped down to the deck and walked over to the cooler that was behind the blonde.

"For one day to get along, is that too much to ask?" Sam questioned aloud as sat on Carly's lap.

"You are lucky you are so tiny." Carly smiled as she wrapped her arms around Sam's waist and held the phone up so she could see.

"No way!" Sam grinned as Sonny slammed the cooler shut, grabbed the bag of crabs and headed down towards the swim platform.

"I am just going to wait for you to tell me." He declared as he pulled the first crab out.

"My sister have just booked the first flight out tomorrow." Sam smirked as she stood up and turned to face her best male friend.

"How do you know this?" Sonny asked as he glanced up at the blonde.

"I know everything that goes on on this island and yes that does include you flirting with the woman at the fish market." Carly spat, "Good to know where you got crabs from through." She laughed just as there was a roar from behind the boat.

The three turned to see Johnny and Jason pull up on their jet skis. "A ride milady?" Johnny asked as he winked at Carly and handed her an extra life jacket , who downed the rest of her drink before she grabbed the orange thing and hopped on the back.

Jason just started at Sam and smirked. She quickly took the hint and jumped down on to the swim platform. "Do you trust me?" He asked as he held out his hand.

"What?" Sam questioned with smile, she knew exactly what he was up too.

"I said do you trust me?" Jason repeated as he kept his hand out.

"Yes." Sam said uncertainly.

"Really? You are going to be that couple?" Sonny gagged as he watched the two, "You are so whipped Jason, quoting her favorite Disney movie."

"Go enjoy your crabs Sonny." Sam bis as she hopped on the back of the jet ski and Jason took off.


	10. Chapter 10

I Got You

Chapter 10

"How did you forget the graham crackers?" Carly asked astonished as she glared across the fire to Sonny who just looked carelessly at the blonde who currently had the grocery bag in hand.

After a fun filled day on the boat, the group had decided to all head back to Carly, Sam and Johnny's house. Originally they were going to settle in with a movie, but the seven could not agree on one; the girls wanted a tearjerker, while the boys wanted an action. So Sam offered the idea of smores around the fire instead, which led the men being sent to the grocery store. Something that now seemed to not be such a great idea.

"I don't remember that being on the list." Sonny countered as he grabbed a marshmallow from the bag that was going around.

"There wasn't a list." Carly shrieked, "If I remember correctly you said and I quote 'There are three thing. What do you think I am stupid?'" She mocked.

"What does hot sauce and cream cheese have to-do with smores?" Emily asked as she looked at the items that Carly had dumped out of the bag.

"We couldn't remember what else we needed, so we just walked around and picked somethings up." Nikolas defended as he pulled Emily into his lap.

"That is the best excuse you can come up with?" Sam asked from her spot on Jason's lap as she popped a marshmallow into her mouth.

"How do people in you mind make smores?" Carly argued as she continued to glare at Sonny.

"With marshmallows and chocolate." Sonny answered.

"How do you hold them together?" Johnny asked as he tried to blow out the fireball that was once his marshmallow, the third one in a row.

"I thought that was what the chocolate was for." Sonny answered.

"The graham crackers are what stop you from getting all messy." Carly explained.

"Tell that to Johnny." Sam laughed as she stole Jason's smore and nodded towards the man next to her.

"Here." Emily offered as she handed an already made one to the man, who had marshmallow on his chin and hair.

"Are you going to make me one or are you just going to keep eating them?" Jason asked as he pulled the blanket around him and Sam.

"Maybe." Sam smiled as she placed the last piece into her mouth and then leaned up and placed a kiss on Jason.

"Why can't you be sweet like that?" Carly asked as she started in on Sonny again.

"Here we go." Emily laughed as she leaned her head against Nikolas's chest.

"I really need to find a girlfriend." Johnny groaned as he looked around the three couples.

"I don't know about that, the are sometimes not worth the trouble." Sonny grumbled.

"Who exactly is your girlfriend?" Carly asked with a frown.

"You are sweetheart even at times like this." Sonny answered with a smirk as he winked at the blonde.

"What trouble have you caused today? You were with us the whole time." Johnny asked as he happily accepted a smore from Sam.

"Haven't you check your Facebook today?" Sonny asked as he pulled out his phone, typed on it for a second and then passed it to the man.

"I don't even have a Facebook." Jason claimed as he took the phone from his friend, "Even if I did I would not obsessively check it like you do." He added as an after thought.

"I need to keep my followers updated." Sonny defended as he placed his hands in the air.

"What followers? Your only followers are in this circle and since we all spend every moment together, we already know everything you do!" Carly ranted.

"Followers is Twitter and Friends is Facebook." Johnny corrected.

"Lucky in a tutu?" Jason asked as he turned his attention from the phone to Sam, "Did you do this?" He asked as he glanced the woman on his lap.

"I got him drunk and the plan was to just leave him on the beach."

"Were you even drunk last night?" He asked.

"Technically I was buzzed, I might have just led you to believe I had a little more then I actually had." Sam smiled innocently.

"So you didn't jump on any other guys?"

"That is what you care about?" Sam asked astounded.

"Answer the question woman!"

"No you are the only man I have ever and will ever tackle."

"Good answer." Jason praised as he pulled her into a kiss.

00000000000000000000000

"I love how peaceful it is here." Sam smiled as she leaned into Jason's hold as they sat on a lounge chair on dock that was right behind the house.

"How are you doing?" Jason asked as he leaned back in the chair and pulled Sam back down with him.

"Stuffed." Sam laughed as she positioned herself so she was laying on her stomach on top of Jason.

"Sam?" Jason said with a serious tone.

"Content." Sam said simply as she looked into her eyes. "Happy that things are finally settling down."

"It's been quite an emotional rollercoaster these last few days." Jason started.

"For someone who doesn't like to talk about his feelings you are trying really hard to get me to talk about mine." Sam pointed out as she propped her head up on his chest using her arms.

"I know you and you need to talk things out to get over them."

"I am hurt that both my sister's lied to me and for so long." Sam sighed, "I am not sure how to fix this or if I really even want too." Sam admitted as she moved to sit on Jason's lap.

"It's not your job to fix this. You did nothing wrong." Jason assured her as he moved the chair so he was low sitting up too, "You always feel like you have to take care of everyone, it's one of the many things I love about you." Jason smiled as he caressed her cheek, "But this is not your problem to fix, it is Maxie's."

"I know it's just, why did she have to come back and bring everything back up? Just when I thought I was finally able to move on."

"Is that what this is about?" Jason asked as concern shown through his eyes.

"I hate feeling like this Jase, but I just can help but second guess myself."Sam sighed as she avoided his gaze.

"Samantha, you are a fool." Jason smirked as he took her face in his hand, so she couldn't look away, "I waited three years for us to finally be together and I am not going anywhere." He added as he gave her a quick kiss, "I am not going to ever hurt you like that."

"Don't make promise you can't keep."

"Don't push me away because you are afraid of getting hurt." Jason countered.

"I love you and I'm sorry I just can't help it."

"If you ever doubt how I feel about you, come to me and I will show you just how much I love you."

"Well?" Sam said with a small smile. Jason just smirked before he pulled her into a deep kiss.

Just as the two broke apart for air, the sliding door opened and Johnny stood there with a distressed look on his face, "It's Kristina." He said with a frown as he walked over to the two and handed the phone to here.

"Kristina." Sam greeted as she picked up the phone confused. Ever since Sam left Port Charles, she had kept contact with her two youngest sister and they would visit her every summer for one week along with their parents. Kristina and Sam talked every Thursday night like clockwork and that's why this phone call made her sick to her stomach.

"Sam, you have to come home." Kristina sobbed into the phone.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" Sam asked her stomach dropped as she heard her sister's tone of voice.

"There was an incident at the PCPD, there was a shoot out and they got caught in it."

"How bad?"

"Mom is in surgery and Dad had swelling in the brain, so they put him in a medical induced coma."

"Where are you?"

"Please come home Sam, Molly and I need you." Kristina pleaded.

"I am on the first flight." Sam promised as she hung up.

"What happened?"

"My parents, I have to get back to New York." Sam said as tears started to fall.

"I'll get the tickets, you pack." Jason said as he pulled Sam into a tight hug before he stood and guided her towards the door.


	11. Chapter 11

I Got You

Chapter 11

"Where the hell are our so called sisters when all this is happening?" Sam asked as Nikolas pulled up the driveway to their parent's large house, "They should be with the girls or at the hospital." Sam continued as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Sam, you need to take a breath." Jason responded as he turned around in the passenger seat so he could face her in the back seat where Sam and Emily were. After hanging up with Kristina, Jason had gotten them the first four tickets he could out of the Bahamas and to New York. They had landed early the next morning and had driven straight to Port Charles.

"You and Emily go check on the girls and Jason and I will go to the hospital to get an update on our parents." Nikolas offered as he parked the car in front of the house. Nikolas had called ahead and found out the Robin was at the hospital with their parents and Maxie had gone on a walkabout. With everything going on at the moment Nikolas thought the best thing to do was to give Sam space from the oldest Scorpio girls.

"Maybe while you are there you can figure out why the hell Kristina and Molly are left alone at a time like this." Sam sighed angrily as she kicked the door open and slid out of the car.

"I'll try and keep her under control." Emily said with a weak smile as she followed Sam towards the house.

"This is a good idea right?" Jason asked unsure as he watched the two women disappear into the house.

"The only other option is to take them all to the hospital, where I can almost guarantee that Sam would raise all hell and highly end up in jail." Nikolas replied as he pulled back out on to the road, "Plus, Sam is the only one that can keep the girls calm. Kristina and Molly worship Sam, mostly because she was the only one out of the four of us that really spent time with them."

"Maxie and Robin have always been like this?" Jason asked astonished.

"No, Sam's main priority has always been family,Maxie's have always been a little more selfish and Robin has a tendency to get lost in her own world." Nikolas explained, "And I could not wait to get out of this town."

"No wonder Sam never really talks about this place."

"Can you blame her? She has mostly bad memories from this place. She has made a pretty amazing life away from all this with you,Carly and the others, it makes sense that she doesn't want to tarnish that life with bad memories from this place."

"Now she has to face all that." Jason muttered, "I am not going to let anything turn her into the woman she was when we first met." He vowed.

"I never did get to thank you for all you have done for my sister." Nikolas remarked as he sparred a glance at Jason before he pulled into the hospital.

00000000000000000000

Sam bent over and pulled the spar key out from under the mat to unlock the door, as Emily stood back with the bags, "Plan of action?" Emily asked with a small smile.

"Distracted them and then maybe a plan to bring down my two so called sisters that are too busy to take care of Molly and Kristina." Sam answered as played with the key and then turned to her friend.

"I think the first part is good, the second part needs to involve something that will not end up with you going to prison." Emily advised as she pulled Sam into a tight hug.

"What about paying someone else to-do the dirty work?" Sam offered with a small smile as she pulled away and was about to unlock the door when it flew open and two young girls rushed out and toppled Sam to the ground.

"Still ends up with us going to jail." Emily laughs as Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her into the group hug.

"We missed you." Molly cried into Sam's shoulder as Sam pulled them all back onto their feet.

"How long have you two been alone?" Sam asked as they walked into the living room.

"Since we called you. Robin and Maxie came by to tell us what happened and then Robin got called into the hospital. Maxie stayed for a few minutes and then she got a phone call, left money for food and said she would call if there was a change." Kristina explained as she went to sit on the couch.

"They left you alone this whole time?" Sam yelled amazed that anyone would leave these two alone for this long while their parents were in the hospital. Emily pulled their bags into the living room before she sat next to Kristina and pulled her towards her.

"Not alone, Ethan has been here." Molly corrected as she joined the two on the couch.

"Lucky's brother?" Emily asked shocked that he would have any connection with the youngest Scorpios.

"He and Kristina have been seeing each other for a while." Sam answered as she sat across from the two.

"Thank you for coming." Kristina smiled as she looked at Sam.

"I would do anything for you two and not matter how angry I am at Maxie and Robin right now, we all need to stick together." Sam promised, "For Mom and Dad."

"How about I get some take out?" Emily volunteered, "While you three catch up." She finished as she walked towards the kitchen to use the phone to call for Chinese.

00000000000000000000

Jason followed Nikolas into the hospital, he thought it would go fast if Nikolas did all the talking. He wanted to find out how Alexis and Mac were doing and if there were any changes and get back to Sam as fast as he could. He did not feel comfortable leaving her alone too long, part of him was worried that she this might be the final straw and she might fall apart. The last two weeks had been full of life changing news and he wasn't sure how much more she would be able to take.

"Hi I am here for Alexis and Mac Scorpio. I am there son." Nikolas greeted to the first nurse he saw at the station.

"Nikolas?" A female called from across the room and started to make her way over the minute she saw her brother, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I am doing here? Our parents are in the hospital, something I think you should have told me."

"We have it under control, Mom is doing well they managed to get the bullet out of her leg no problem. She is going to need to stay here for a few days as a precaution. The swelling in Dad's head is slowly going down and they will wake him up when it is safe to." Robin explained as she looked over the files.

"That's great news, but still doesn't explain why you didn't call Sam or I when this all happened? Or why you left our two little sisters alone while all this was happening?" Nikolas hissed in a low voice as he pulled Robin by the elbow towards an empty hospital room.

"I had a little more pressing matters to deal with."

"I know you can come up with a better excuse then that!" Nikolas interrupted, "There is no way they would let you work on our parents, it's a lawsuit waiting to happen. So why don't you try again?"

"I thought it would be better for Sam to hear it from Kristina, them being so close."

"They are close because you never seem to have time for the three of them." Nik defended.

"Get off your high horse! The minute you graduated you were out of this town and left us behind with it. The only reason you and Sam are even talking know is because of Emily."

"I am trying to make up for that now."

"By siding with Sam for everything. She is not as weak as you all seem to think, she seemed to get over Lucky pretty quite and replaced all of us along the way." Robin spit.

"You are one to talk. You knew Maxie was sleeping with Lucky and didn't say anything for TWO years."

"Maxie didn't have anyone else and Sam didn't want to be trapped in a marriage."

"You have an excuse for everything, don't you?"

"Sam had it easy, she never had to study to get good grades, never got in trouble and got the guy every girl wanted. Even after she found out about Lucky cheating, she still made out on top."

"You are saying you did all this because you were jealous? I expect that from Maxie but not you."

"How would you know anything about me or Maxie. All you care about is your precious sister."

"Now is not the time to be fighting your parents are in the hospital, you all are supposed to be a family." Jason yelled having enough of the bickering, "The only thing I care about is making sure your parents are fine, so I can get Sam the hell away from you people." Jason added as he stormed out of the room and towards Alexis's room.

00000000000000000000

"What happened with Maxie and Robin?" Kristina asked from her spot on the king size bed between Molly and Sam.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as she brushed her bangs back.

"Mom said that they came to visit you? Which seemed odd since they never really have before." Molly asked as she looked up from her pillow.

"Robin wanted to show off her new doctor boyfriend. That's my guess." Kristina muttered with a frown.

"Some dirty laundry was aired and it didn't end so well." Sam said as she tried to gloss over the horrible truth.

"Dad was pretty upset when they got back, he said they don't have the right to stomp into your life after all this time and try to relive the past."

"Ease-dropping again? Miss. Molly." Sam smiled as she looked at the youngest sister.

"Robin and Maxie are jealous of you, I think. You had your heart ripped out and still managed to have faith in love again and the ability to trust someone with your heart."

"Plus had the courage to leave this town, something they can't seem to-do, and start a new life, with three amazingly hot guys and a woman who really should be your sister." Kristina added.

"You are too young to be thinking about them in that way." Sam laughed as she poked Kristina in the side.

"I am old enough to appreciate a fine specimen." Kristina laughed as the doorbell rang and the three Scorpios shot up.

"Food!" Molly and Kristina looked at each other and then at Sam and then back at each other, before they both jumped off the bed and shot towards the door, Sam was rig

ht on their tails.

The three jumped over each other in order to get to the door. Molly reached for the door only to be lifted up and tossed on the couch by Kristina. Sam was about to open the door, when Emily popped out of the kitchen and dashed towards the door. "That isn't the food, they said that it was going to be an hour and half." Emily said as she tried to stop the craziness.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam huffed as she pouted before she went to sit next to her sisters.

"Oh don't worry. I will get the door." Emily laughed as she opened the door, so the constant doorbell would stop ringing.

"About time!" A female voice huffed as she marched into the house, "I heard my girl needed some back up, so here I am and I brought the troops." Carly smiled as Johnny and Sonny came in with two bags of Chinese food.


	12. Chapter 12

I Got You

Chapter 12

"What are you doing up so early?" Carly asked as she moved from the door way and brought a cup of coffee out to Sam who sat in a lounge chair on the front pouch.

"Couldn't sleep." Sam answered as she took a generous sip from the mug and then moved it to the table next to her, "It's just the last time was here, I was getting ready to run away." She added as Carly moved to sit next to her.

"You are not that person anymore, you are so much stronger now. Everything happens for a reason, I think that maybe being here is a good chance to get closure." Carly commented as she placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I don't even know how to start."

"You start by going to the hospital, see your parents and then go from there."

"What about my sisters?"

"Sonny is making breakfast for everyone and then Johnny, Sonny and I are going to take them to the city for the day. It has been a while since I have been to New York City." Carly smiled.

"I can't ask you to-do that."

"That's the thing about family, you never have to ask."

"I am so happy you are the one that found me a crying mess in that bathroom."

"You scared the crap out of me, I thought someone had attacked you." Carly laughed at the memory, "Who would have thought we would end up best friends, living on an island with a bar?"

"Not me. When I found out about Lucky I thought that my world had ended. But, the truth is that it was a beginning to something so much better." Sam sighed, "I am here to see my parents and younger sisters and not going to let anyone come in between that."

"I love you." Carly replied as she pulled Sam into a tight hug.

"Breakfast is ready." Sonny called as he stood in the doorway holding a spatula in one hand and a plate full of eggs and bacon in the other, "Are you okay?" He asked his tone full on concern as he moved closer to the two.

"I am fine, just realizing how lucky I am to have you in my life." Sam answered as Sonny handed her the plate, "Flying all this way to help me face my own sisters."

"One of the reasons I love you is because of you good heart, you to not have to keep thanking us for being there for you. Something that you would do for anyone of us in a heartbeat." Sonny dismissed as he sat on the arm of the chair.

"Not to ruin this moment, how come I do not get a plate?" Carly asked as she looked from the bacon to Sam to Sonny and then back to the bacon.

"You don't deserve my cooking, only people that are nice to me and don't forget to pack any of my clothes get bacon."

"We were in a hurry." Carly defended.

"You packed for Johnny, but not for me."

"I'll always share with you." Sam interrupted as she slipped her plate on to the blonde's lap with a smile.

0000000000000000000

"I don't know if I can do this." Sam sighed as she shook her head and turned away from the elevator.

"The Samantha I know does not even know the meaning of the word." Jason argued as he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"It's this place."

"That is just an excuse." Jason dismissed, "You are so much stronger then all this." He added as he motioned around them with his free hand, "It's time to let go of the past, so you can move on. This town, these people are just a stop for you, not your home, nothing else."

"Jase."

"Listen to me, home is on the island with Sonny and Carly arguing and Johnny unsuccessfully trying to steal you away. Home is a thousand miles away from this town and these people." Jason continued as he stroked her hair.

"I think we should get something to eat and then maybe some back or just leave a note for my Mom." Sam changed the subject as she looked hopefully towards the exit sign.

"Sam, I can't help you if you don't tell me what this is all about. You can't be this nervous to see your parents." Jason encouraged as he grabbed her hand and pressed the up button on the elevator.

"They are going to be so angry with me." She confessed as the doors shut.

"Why would you think that?" Jason asked shocked at why she would think that.

"I ran away and never faced what happened, hell I am still running from it all now."

"Sam, you are the last one to be blamed for what happened."

"I am the disappointment in the family and always has been."

"Enough of this." Jason demanded as he gently grabbed her shoulders, "Babe, you are not a disappointment to anyone. You are the strongest, most caring and determined person I have ever met."He insisted as he forced her to look him in the eye, "I hate what this place does to you." He muttered as he placed a kiss on her forehead and pressed the emergency stop button to give them a moment.

Sam let out a sob before she buried her head into his chest, Jason pulled her close as he rubbed a hand down her back. This was a side of Sam he wished he would never have to see again, when Sam and Carly first showed up in the Bahamas, she was a completely different person. She was reserved and took a lot to let Sonny and Jason in.

Once she let her guard down and told him about her past, he vowed to never let her feel that pain again. But there seemed to be more to this then, Sam was letting on. To him it had seemed like she had come to terms with what happened with Maxie and Lucky. This reaction to see her parents had to be about something more.

"Why do you think you are going to disappoint your parents?" Jason asked as brushed his hands through her hair.

"They are going to blame me for what happened with Maxie, that I should have stepped aside and let them be together."

"How could you have done that? You didn't even know that it was your sister." Jason dismissed as he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, to my parents Maxie is always right. They try to please her because it makes her easier to handle." Sam explained, "Growing up my whole life revolved around Maxie and her drama, our parents were always trying to handle her that we all got pushed aside."

"You are not a teenager anymore and your life... our life doesn't revolve around some self absorbed blonde." Jason replied as pulled away just enough to look at her face.

"How can this be my life right now?" Sam cried as she placed her hands in the air, "How can my sister be the one that slept with Lucky for that long? How could Robin know all that time and now say a word? Why did she not just come to me? I mean she was pregnant and I would have been angry but I would have forgiven her." Sam sobbed as she leaned against the wall of the elevator and slid till she was sitting.

"That just proves what an amazing person you are. I don't have the answers for you Sam and maybe sometime in the future you can get those from Maxie and Robin." Jason said in a soothing tone as he moved to sit next to her, "You can't keep dwelling on all this, it is making you miserable."

"I want to be fine, I don't know how to get over this alone."

"You are not alone, you have so many people that love you and are on your side." Jason smiled as he placed an arm around her.

"The two good things that came out of all this mess are those crazy people we call friends and falling in love with you." Sam smiled through the tears as she leaned against his shoulder.

"I am always going to be here for you." Jason promised as he leaned his head on top of hers.

"I am done crying over this mess. It's been two years and if anyone got the better deal out of this it was me. I live on an island, I own a bar, I have great friends and in love with an amazing person." Sam declared after a moment.

"Change of mind." Jason said as he looked at Sam strangely.

"Moment of clarity." Sam corrected as she stood and started the elevator again.

0000000000000000000

The elevator came to Alexis floor a moment later with two doctors standing in front of the doors, "Is everything okay?" Patrick asked as the two doors opened and shocked to show Sam and Jason.

"Sorry had the urge." Sam shrugged as she grabbed Jason's hand and passed the two doctors with a smile.

"Yeah, no problem." Patrick winked before he walked and pulled Robin with him on to the elevator.

"Sam." Robin called before the doors closed.

"So are we going to add that to the list?" Jason asked as he and Sam ignored the brunette doctor and headed towards her mother's room.

"The have done it list or the to-do it list?" Sam countered as she squeezed his hand.

"Since I am pretty sure we have never done it in an elevator, I would say the to-do list."

"How do you know that I have never done it?" Sam smirked as she came to a stop and gave him a sweet smile.

"I am the one who had to push you into joining the mile high club." Jason smirked.

"Fine the to-do list." Sam concluded as she gave him a peck on the lips before she knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice called from the other side before Sam and Jason came in the door.

"Sam!" Alexis said with a bright smile as she opened her arms and Sam rushed into them, "What are you doing here?" She questioned as she pulled her into a tight hug.

"Dad and you are in the hospital, where else would I be?" Sam countered as let go of her mother and grabbed the seat next to the bed.

"I didn't want you to have to come here, plus I know how..."

"Mom, you are out of your mind if you think that I was not going to be on the first flight here." Sam dismissed as she grabbed her mom's hand.

"I am glad you are here." Alexis smiled giving up.

"How is Dad?"

"The swelling in his brain is going down and he should be waking up soon."

"And you?"

"Better now that you are here." Alexis smiled as she glanced towards Jason and then back towards Sam, "I would be better if I had something other then this hospital food." She hinted at.

"I can run to the dinner for you if you want." Sam jumped up, "Jase, do you mind staying with Mom, I don't want to leave her alone."

"Sure. Will you be okay on your own?" Jason asked out of concern.

"I promise I will be fine." She answered with a grin as she kissed his cheek, "Plus, I have you."


	13. Chapter 13

I Got You

Chapter 13

Alexis watched Sam leave the room before she opened her mouth, "I need you to what the hell is going on with my daughter." Alexis ordered as she turned her attention to the blue eyed man. Sending Sam on an errand was the only way she was going to get an honest answered at what was happening between her children.

"I don't think that Sam would want to bring you in to this." Jason answered as he took the seat across from her hospital bed.

"You and I both know that Sam is not going to tell me anything. I am her mother and I can't help here without knowing what she is going through." She pleaded.

"How much do you know about Robin and Maxie's trip?" Jason caved, he hoped that this would somehow help Sam overcome everything.

"I know that they came back early, Maxie only said that Sam was too busy and couldn't really spend time with them. Robin was a little more closed off about it."

"Sam found out a pretty big secret and before you ask, it's not my place to say what it was. But it involves Maxie and Robin keeping something big from Sam."

"It's about the miscarriage." Alexis muttered under her breath.

"What miscarriage?" Jason asked, he already knew the answer to that. Maxie had never mention what happened to the baby, but seeing as there were only two options to what could have happened. It was pretty easy to piece the puzzle together.

"It was a little after Sam left, Maxie had just moved into the dorms and was starting her first semester. She had been acting strange, Mac and I had not thought anything of it since it was Maxie we were dealing with." Alexis started, "That was till one night when I got a phone call in the middle of the night with her crying hysterical and asked me to come."

"Did you ever tell anyone?"

"She begged me not to and I agreed as long as she started to see someone."

"Did she ever say who it was?"

"Some guy that she met at a party. She said it was for the best and never wanted to talk about it again."

"Did Robin know?"

"I assumed that she did, I mean once Sam left those two got pretty close. I did catch them in a headed argument right before they flew down to see you. Robin wanted Sam to know the truth and to finally allow the three them to move on."

"Sam found out alright, but I don't think that there will be any moving forward."

"It was Lucky wasn't it?"

"Alexis." Jason warned, "Sam would not want you to be in the middle."

"How could I not see what was happening with my own daughter? Do you know how lucky Mac and I thought we were to have Sam? She always looked out for Krissy and Molly and stayed out of trouble. I guess I forgot that she still needed us."

"She didn't want to be an inconvenience."

"She is my daughter and I overlooked everything with her because I thought she was fine. I missed all the signs that something was going on. That Maxie was all the sudden all over Lucky the minute that Sam left and the baby."

"She does not blame you at all."

"She should and the fact that they flew down there with the intent to tell Sam this was unfair."

"Robin and Maxie still don't understand that Sam can't simply forgive them for this betrayal. She is more angry that the secret went on for so long."

"She has every right to be upset and I hope one day she and can forgive them, but it will take awhile." Alexis sighed.

000000000000000

Sam waited at the counter for her food when the door rang to show the last two people she wanted to see in the world. She was immediately regretting not letting Jason come with her, she took a deep breath and remember her conversation with Jason in the elevator.

"Come on, you know I am right." Robin laughed but immediately stopped when she saw Sam standing there.

"Sam, when did you get home?" Maxie asked with a smile.

"Oh when you called me to tell me our parents were in the hospital." Sam spat.

"We didn't want to inconvenience you." Maxie replied with a frown.

"Oh like when you slept with my fiance and kept it from me for two years." Sam hissed as she paid for her food and grabbed the bag.

"Lucky and I made a mistake and one that I already apologized for."

"No you never did Maxie. You just gave me an excuse to why you did it and then tried to make yourself feel better by saying that I was unhappy with Lucky and you did me a favor."

"Now is not the time to get into this." Robin interrupted.

"Shut the hell up for once in your life." Sam snapped as she faced her other sister, "You both had your chance to talk and now it is mine. I am going to get this out and then I am done with all of this."

"Sam.."

"You were my sisters and you lied to me for two years. About something so big, Maxie you were going to have a baby and still didn't tell me. Not even when Lucky turned you away. When did things get so bad between us that you couldn't even come to me with something that big."

"You moved away Sam and created this whole other life without us. I didn't want to ruin it for you with  
>all that crap that happened."<p>

"That is just an excuse, why did you sleep with Lucky?"

"Because he loved you and you weren't happy with him. You never wanted him or this town."

"So you slept with him to help me? Do you know how demented that sounds?"

"I wanted the love that you had and the life you had." Maxie cried out, "I was always the screw up and I thought that maybe I could be more and Lucky made me feel like that. I thought he saw something in me."

"What about you?"

"I was looking out for our sister."

"What about the sister that had her heart broken in front of the whole town? The one that could have used you."

"Sam this can be fixed."

"No it can't." Sam said with frown, "I want noting to do with you, I am done letting the two of you have this power over me. As of this day I am done with all of this." Sam finished as she walked past the two and left the diner.


	14. Chapter 14

I Got You

Chapter 13

Sam took a deep breath as she stood outside her mother's hotel room, she was not sure what Alexis had wanted to say to Jason. Sam was not stupid, she knew her mother could careless about the food and wanted a moment alone with Jason. With a heavy sigh she grabbed the brown bag that contained the food from Kelly's and opened the door.

"All good?" Sam asked as she stepped fulling into the room.

"Jason and I were just catching up, seeing as every time we come to visit, you never leave his side." Alexis laughed as she glanced at the man that sat beside her.

"How much did you tell her?" Sam asked once she saw the guilty look in Jason's eye. He had always been like an open book for Sam.

"He didn't tell me anything, I practically had to drag it out of him." Alexis answered for the blue eyed man as he daughter set the bag on the table near the hospital bed, "The better question is why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"Dad and you were just shot, when would have been a good time to bring this up?"

"The moment you found out?"

"I didn't want to involve you in this, it's between my sisters and I."

"You were always too independent for your own good." Alexis muttered as she shook her head, "I love you Samantha and I am always here for you, I just need you to talk to me. I am not a mind reader."

"I thought that Robin and Maxie would have filled you in." Sam admitted as she took a seat next to Jason.

"It might not have always seemed this way, but I am there for you Sam. I know it's not an excuse but sometimes your father and I got a little too involved in Maxie and Robin's lives that it didn't leave too much time for you."

"I understood that Mom and I didn't mind not having the spot light. I had my friends and little sisters"

"That doesn't excuse the fact that I missed how bad things had truly gotten between you three." Alexis sighed as he eyes started to tear.

"Mom, I didn't tell you everything because I didn't want to cause any more trouble between the family."

"You are my daughter and I never want you to be afraid to come to me no matter what." Sam declared as she reached for Sam's hand, "Do you know how proud I am of the woman you have become." Alexis replied as her toned lightened.

"Proud of me running away from my problems?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Not of the beautiful, amazing, successful women and confident woman you have become." Alexis teared as she squeezed her hand. "Yes, confident even if you don't see it right now, I know you are and I am so proud of you."

"Mom."

"I mean it and I want you to make me a promise, alright?" Alexis waited until Sam gave her a small nod, "Promise me that you are going to stop focusing on what happened two years ago and focus on everything amazing that is happening in your life."

"Mom, Dad just woke up and he wants to see …..." Robin as she barged into the room and stopped once she saw Jason and Sam in the room.

"Oh good and on the way you and I are going to have a long talk about loyalty." Alexis demanded as she motioned for Robin to bring the wheelchair in.

"We will be back tomorrow." Jason smiled as he bent down to give Alexis a kiss on the cheek before he moved to grab Sam's hand and lead her out of the room.

00000000000000000000

Johnny walked down the towards the water front, he needed a little alone time. Emily and Nikolas were getting a little too friendly and Carly was attempting to bake with the girls and Sonny slept, there was no reason for him to sit around and watch that train wreck.

He came to a sudden stop as he saw a crying blonde sitting on the bench. He froze as soon as he recognized the woman as Sam's sister. He panicked for a moment unsure what to do, he was never good with crying woman, he only even seemed to make it worse. He also wasn't sure what he could even say to this woman, that had hurt Sam so much.

"Are you alright?" Johnny asked as he made his mind up and moved to stand in front of the smaller woman.

"Do I look okay?" Maxie snapped as she wiped her blood red eyes, "I'm sorry." She quickly added, "It just hasn't been an easy few weeks."

"For you or your sister?" Johnny accused as he took a step back and suddenly regretted his choice to stop and ask her is she way alright.

"You are the bartender from the Bahamas." The blonde spoke as she realized who this man was and why he seemed familiar.

"Yup and was there for the whole show."

"Let me guess you hate me as well, might as well join the club everyone else is."

"You might actually get people to like you if you weren't such a bitch."

"Are you always such an ass?"

"No, I just don't like people that go around and take what they want without ever feeling sorry for the destruction they leave in their wake." Johnny remarked as he took a seat across from the blonde.

"You have no idea how bad I feel about what I have done to Sam."

"You wouldn't know that, because all you ever do is defend your action and I don't think that you have apologized once."

"Lucky didn't even admit it to Sam, at least I did." Maxie defended.

"Again with the excuses. You might have never learned how to-do apologize before since you are such a spoiled self-centered bitch. It's really easy all you have to do is say you are sorry."

"I know how to apologize, I just know that Sam wouldn't except it, how could she? I slept with her boyfriend. I know that I wouldn't if the roles were reverse."

"You really don't know your sister at all." Johnny shook his head, "That's why that Sam is a better person, that is all she wanted from you. To admit that you were wrong and to show her you are sorry."

"I ruined any chance of being in my sisters life."

"Piece of advice, stop walling in self pity and do something about it."

"What would that be?"

"I think you might think of something, by the way you might be surprised how forgiving your sister can me. Also I would stop doing things that need forgiving." Johnny finished before he stood up and walked away from the docks.

00000000000000000000

"Not going to jump are you?" Jason asked as he walked through the door and onto the roof. After they had left Alexis room, Jason had left Sam alone for a few moment so he could check up on Kristina and Molly. When he came back to the waiting room he found that Sam was missing, the roof was the first place that came to mind. When Sam was confused she normally headed to somewhere she could see the stars.

"No. I was thinking." Sam remarked as turned to face the man.

"Good because I am not ready to let you go yet." Jason smirked as he walked up to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"My Mom is right, I need to let this all go and I finally realize that."

"Good because I have something for you." Jason said as he kissed Sam's forehead and backed away and reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Sam.

"A map?" Sam asked once she opened the envelope and unfolded a map of the world.

"Yeah, after everything is okay with your parents and Krissy and Molly. We are going to run away together."

"Anywhere I want?"

"I would follow you to the end of the earth." Jason declared as Sam ran into his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

I Got You

Chapter 15

"I think this house is cleaner than when you got here." Kristina smirked as she watched her sister wrestle with the vacuum cleaner. It had been a week since Mac had awoken from his coma and both Alexis and he were going to be released today.

The last week had been a breath of fresh air for Sam and that was thanks to Carly and Jason, who had become her personal bodyguards. The few times that she had crossed paths with her sisters, Carly would throw an insult and then push her in the other direction. Though that peacefulness was about to come to a screeching halt because tonight for the first time all six Scorpio children were going to be under the same roof, for their parents' welcome home dinner.

"It helps me keep my mind off the train wreck that tonight is going to be." Sam admitted as she finally succeed in shoving the vacuum into the closet.

"Is Dad aware of anything that has happened?" Kristina asked as she slid into the armchair.

"I am sure that Mom has filled him in. I think that Dad caught on, with me darting out of the room every time Robin came into the room." Sam sighed as she sat across from her younger sister, "I don't even recognize the person she had become. Maxie I expect this kind of thing from, not Robin."

"I do, I mean Robin has always been flakey, she always wants to be liked." Kristina frowned, "It's only gotten worse since she hooked up with that egotistical doctor."

"I don't want you to be in the middle of this, it's between Maxie and me. She made that mistake when she involved Robin."

" I am not in the middle, I am simply supporting my sister."

"Kristina…."

"Sam, I am old enough to make up my own mind. It's not even a choice, Maxie did something horrible and has yet to apologize."

"I knew I loved this one for a reason." Carly laughed as she joined the two, "So, who is the tall Australian at the door for you?" The blonde asked as she sat down and turned to the younger girl with a sly smile.

"Roguishly good looks and a killer smirk?" Sam asked as Kristian darted out of the room and towards the front of the house.

"Yes! I was started to wonder about the taste of men in this family. But now I realize it's just the two duds in the middle."

"Play nice."

"I promise not to show my claws first." Carly smirked as she rested her head against Sam's shoulder.

"Thank You." Sam smiled.

"For?" Carly asked as she titled her head up to look at Sam.

"Finding me crying in the bathroom and being amazing." Sam answered as her eyes started to tear, "I am so grateful to the life I have now and it's all thanks to you."

"Babe, it's a two way street." Carly smiled as she pulled Sam into a hug, "You have always been there for me and I will always be there for you."

"Is the moment finally happening?" Sonny asked ruining the moment.

"You are such a male." Carly snorted as she tried to wipe her tears away as Sam chucked a pillow at Sonny and Jason who stood in the doorway.

"What moment?"

"When Sonny first met us he asked if we would be with him." Carly glared, "Yes, that way."

"To be far, the two of you were dancing all over each other and have always been very affectionate with each other." Sonny defended as Jason and he joined the women in the living room.

"Moving on. Dinner?" Sam asked as Jason took a seat on her other side.

"I placed an order at some place called the MetroCourt, Johnny and I are going to get it before your parents get back." Jason answered.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to be here for tonight?" Sonny asked as he sat down across from the three.

"Of course, you are part of this family." Sam insisted with a smile.

"I had such a great time, thank you for taking me to the book signing." Molly gushed as Johnny and she walked into the living room.

"Book signing? Did an author come to school?" Sam asked.

"School? There was no school today, something about a teacher conference. So I took Molly to the city to see some romantic writer."

"Sam, I am so sorry. It's just the author was only in New York for one day and I….." Molly trailed off as she saw her sister stand.

"Stop, it's about time." Sam smiled as she pulled Molly into a hug, "You finally skipped school."

"We are encouraging this behavior?" Jason asked confused by this whole conversation.

"Molly has always been the goody two shoes of the family and she has finally crossed to the dark side." Sam explained.

"We are defiantly going to have to work on your parenting skills." Jason sighed as he watched Molly skip out of the room.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Nikolas said that he was going to be here in a half an hour." Kristina called as she hung up with her brother. Nikolas and Emily were going to pick up Alexis and Mac, while the others were going to set up the house for the party.

"Are we going to pretend that we made this?" Carly asked as she pulled the tins from bag, while Sam and Molly set the table.

"No, our parents know that we can't cook." Molly laughed as she and Sam entered the kitchen.

"Sam and I had the boys convinced that we could cook for what two years?" Carly laughed as she turned to her friend for an answer.

"We only found out because you got sloppy." Sonny recalled as he came in from the dining room, "Leaving take out wrappers in the trash."

"I haven't heard this story before." Molly exclaimed with inters as she hopped onto the counter top.

"This is the one time your sister did not outsmart us." Sonny started before he was interrupted by Sam, who let out a loud cough, "Internally outsmarted by your sister." He corrected.

"The boys demanded that we make them dinner one night after a long fishing charter. They claimed that they were too tired to cook or go out." Sam took the story over, "They we never around when we cooked, so it was easy to get away faking it."

"Unfortunately, they were camped out in the living room and there was no way to sneak take out passed them." Carly continued, "So, we were forced to cook them a meal. One that looked fine on the outside."

"They ended up giving us food poisoning." Jason finished as he walked up behind Sam, "All because they didn't want to admit they couldn't do something."

"I was trying to impress you." Sam scoffed as she leaned into his chest.

"You being able both run and fix a boat impressed me, I don't give a hell if you can cook or not." Jason smirked as he placed a kiss on her head, "I knew what I was getting into when I choose you, not some boring homemaker who sits around baking and watching soap operas. A strong, loyal, sometimes crazy and stubborn is what you are Samantha Scorpio."

"Mom and Dad here yet?" A voice called that ruined the moment.


	16. Chapter 16

I Got You

Chapter 15

"In to hell we come." Kristina muttered as she turned her body to face the entryway that her two other sisters would soon be walking through.

"Why are they here before your parents get here?" Sonny asked as he grabbed two beers and handed one to Jason, he knew that they were going to need them. Since the last encounter with the Scorpio sisters had not ended so well.

"To ruin my life." Sam answered sarcastically as she took a deep breath.

"Hello?" Robin called as she appeared in to doorway that lead to the kitchen.

"You are early." Kristina commented as she ignored the greeting.

"Maxie and I wanted to come a little early and see if we could help set up. I wish we would have known about this dinner before yesterday, that way we could have cooked something." Robin commented as she shrugged her jacket off and her eyes wondered around the room.

"Like we would trust anything you cook." Molly laughed as she tried to lighten the mood, "We all seemed to miss out on the cooking gene."

"Did you find them Robin?" Maxie asked as she and Patrick entered the kitchen, "Good, call on bring Patrick, since this isn't just family." She added once she looked around and then back to Patrick.

"Jason we should go pick up that food." Johnny offered as he glanced towards Sam and then to Jason, "Sam, you good or do you want to come?"

"I am good." Sam smiled, "Nik should be here with Mom and Dad soon." Sam announced to the room as Jason gave her a kiss on the forehead before Johnny and he left out the back door.

"We would have gotten them." Robin offered, "We came straight here from the hospital."

"Nikolas and Emily wanted to pick them up and we thought that you three would be busy." Sam answered as Kristina grabbed wine glasses for everyone.

"We work at the hospital."

"Well since you were too busy to take care of Kristina and Molly for the past week, I just assumed that you would be too busy to pick our parents up." Sam smirked as she pour some wine into her glass.

"We are doctors and that does take a lot of time."

"Yes, sleeping around town and covering for a slut must be such hard work." Kristina snorted as she leaned against the counter.

"Krissy, I don't think you should talk about things you know nothing about." Maxie advised.

"Patrick have you seen the amazing view from the back porch." Sonny offered, he wanted to get out of the kitchen in hopes that the sisters could have finally clear the air, by whatever means necessary.

"I have not had the pleasure." Patrick blurted out as he quickly followed the older man towards the back door, as Sonny tried to pull Carly with him and Molly.

"I am just going to sit at the table, I will not get involved." The blonde promised as she snatched her hand away and took a seat across from the four sisters.

0000000000000

"You told her what happened?" Maxie asked as she glared at her older sister, "Don't you think that was unnecessary?"

"Oh, like sleeping with my boyfriend or asking Robin to lie for you?" Sam countered, "I do not even recognize the two of you anymore."

"That's because you have moved on from this town and the people in it, without even a care for your family."

"I wonder why, I found out the man I was going to marry was cheating on me for so long."

"You didn't know about Lucky and I until a few weeks ago. So, don't use that as an excuse to why you never visited Port Charles or asked us to come see you."

"Really? You are using that, to back your agreement." Kristina laughed, "Sam lived on a freaking island and still saw or talked to Molly and I more than the two you in the last two years." She argued.

"I was just proving that Sam was pulling away before everything came out." Maxie defended, "I know what I did was terrible, but I am not the only reason for this rift between us."

"You're a big part of it Maxie. You think the universe revolves around you and have never had to own up for your mistakes, because Robin and I have always been there to clean up your mess." Sam started, "I got tired of being part of the Maxie show, and you never cared about anything that didn't affect you."

"That's partly our fault." Robin piped up, "We always thought that she was too delicate to stand up for herself."

"For once remember that you have four other sibling." Kristina interrupted, "Something you always forget, and ever since Sam left you have been distant. I mean Nikolas was too at first but, he has at least tried."

"I was starting medical school and I had just met Patrick and was trying to start my own life. The little free time I did have I used on Maxie, she was being eaten alive by this guilt."

"Is that why you choice to keep all this from me?"

"Sam, I wasn't choosing her over you. I never saw it like that, you are so much stronger then Maxie. I saw my sister in trouble and I acted on instinct."

"You never thought that it would be good for Maxie to tell me the truth, that it might lesson the guilt. You thought that it was easier to lie to me for two years?"

"I never meant for it to go on for so long, it just snow balled." Maxie defended.

"Why didn't you tell me? What did you think I would do?"

"I knew that you would hate me and I thought that you would believe Lucky over me and I didn't want to lose my sister."

"So by lying to me you thought you wouldn't lose me? You are my sister Maxie and no matter what you are family, for better or for worse."

"I was freaked out and I did not handle it the way I should have."

"Again with the excused, I would have been mad, but I would have forgiven you with time. Maxie, I am so upset because you lied to me for so long and seemed to do so easily."

"Sam, there was so much more to it than that. I loved Lucky even before the two of you got together. He was my first."

"Telling another lie to get yourself out of trouble." Kristina scoffed.

"It's not a lie, Lucky and I were fooling around before Sam and him, even thought about getting together. He ended things between us, once he asked you to homecoming."

"Are you justifying sleeping with Lucky, while I was with him because you had him first?" Sam asked.

"No, I didn't think about it. Lucky wanted me again and I didn't question anything because I always wanted him."

"Typical Maxie, she always has to go after what she wants no matter who gets hurt." Sam scoffed.

"I didn't win anything Sam, I lost Lucky, and I lost my baby and worst of all I lost my sister. You got to get out of this town and create a whole new life for yourself. Telling you the truth would have just hurt you more."

"That's a lie! I would have been hurt Maxie, but I would have been there for you and tried to understand why you did that." Sam yelled as the tears started to fall, "Instead you lied to our whole family and carried around the pain of losing a child alone."

"Sam." Robin warned.

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up Robin!" Sam yelled, "I am going to get a say in this. You two have been making choices for me for too long." Sam demanded.

"I left two humiliated. I felt as if I was a failure, I couldn't satisfy Lucky and he cheated on me for it." Sam started, "You two like to paint a pretty picture that I left to start this amazing life, all the while forgetting why I really left." Sam sighed.

"You never reached out to us."

"I felt like a failure compared to the two of you; Robin working her way through Med School and Maxie who could get anything she wanted with a flip of her hair." Sam said with a sad laugh, "I spent my whole life trying to live up to the two of you, that's the sad part."

"Are you kidding me? Everyone loved you Sam. Nikolas would only stop studying to spend time with you, Emily only hung around us to be friends with you and Kristina and Molly worship the ground you walk on."

"That's because I never tried to be anything less than me and I never lied to the people I loved. Maxie you are always too busy blaming your problems on everyone else."

"I am sorry okay, I hated being your little sister. All the boys always wanted you and you were completely oblivious. I was so jealous of how easy everything was for you."

"You are kidding me right? You always had Mom and Dad's attention, you still do to this day." Kristina scoffed, "Maxie, can you ever just apologize without always following it with an excuse?"

"Kristina, it's not always black and white." Robin stepped in as she tried to defend the blonde.

"Stop trying to treat me like I am a child. I did grow up in the same house with all of you and I am tired of you doing what you always do."

"What is that?" Robin asked as she looked at her younger sister.

"Picking Maxie's side, something you have done since we were kids and are still doing. How about you stick up for the sister that actually needs it?"

"Kristina." Sam warned.

"No. We are clearing the air, let's get it all out in the open." Kristina argued, "You have always chosen Maxie over Sam. Even though Sam has always been on your side, who is the one that spend hours helping you study for your entrance exam? Who beat the crap out of your ex when he cheated on you?"

"Sam." Robin answered with a frown.

"Where was Maxie when all this was happening?" Kristina asked with a smirk, "Living with some model in the city and was never around. Unless she needed something."

"Sam has always been the one looking out for all of us, I just never thought that she might need someone to look out for her." Robin blurted out as her eyes started to tear, "I know that it's not an excuse, Maxie needed me and I was there. I never wanted to keep it from you but it wasn't my place to tell you." Robin confessed.

"You did push her to tell me at the bar." Sam justified, "That still doesn't make up for the fact that you lied to me."

"Sam, if I could go back in time and change it I would." Robin declared, "I was so busy protecting Maxie that I forgot I was hurting my other sister."

"I am used to having other people clean up my messes, I had Robin lie to you just so you just so my secret wouldn't get out. I need you to know that I never set out to hurt you. I now that is a lame thing to say but it's the truth." Maxie breathed as she finally spoke, "I am sorry, this is something I should have said from the beginning. You are my sister and never meant for this to turn out this way."

"You might not have meant for it to turn out that way but you did hurt me Maxie and I don't know how me move passed this."

"I don't want you to hate me, but I completely understand if you do."

"I could never hate you, you're my sister. I am disappointed in you though, that you didn't trust me enough to help you through everything. You loss a child Maxie and didn't even tell anyone for the sake of protecting your lie."

"I was already at rock bottom and I thought that if I told you the truth then I would have lost any chance of a relationship."

"I already told you, I would have been hurt, but I could have moved passed that in order to help you through your pain. Instead you lied to me for two years."

"It became easy, you assumed that it was Elizabeth, moved to an island and I rarely saw you." Maxie breathed out, "I already ruined so much for you, I didn't want to ruin your new life."

"I want to forgive you Maxie, I really do. But I need time and space to come to process everything. It is going to be a long time before I can trust either one of you again." Sam confessed as her tears started to fall.

"Sam I ….." Maxie started before Robin shook her head.

"Carly." Sam muttered as she turned towards her best friend. Carly jumped out of her chair and reached out for Sam's hand and pulled her into a hug, "I need air."

"We can take my car." Kristina offered as she grabbed her keys.

00000000000000000000000

"Sam, I am sorry if I overstepped." Kristina muttered as the three made their way up the tail towards the old train bridge.

"Kristina, how can I be made at you for trying to protect me?" Sam smiled through her tear stained face to her little sister.

"You both showed major restraint. I would have punched the bitch in the face." Carly laughed as she tried to lighten the mood.

"I was surprised at how quite you were." Sam laughed as they made their way to the bridge that Sam used to come to clear her mind.

"How do you feel?"

"Like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders." Sam answered honestly as she sat down and dangled her legs.

"The questioned is did it sink in to their heads?"

"It doesn't matter, I said my piece and that is all I can do." Sam sighed as Carly took a seat next to her and rested her hair against Sam's shoulder.

"Does this mean that we can go home soon?" Carly asked as she closed her eyes, "I miss our peaceful life."

"Peaceful?"

"Well, where we are the ones causing the problems." The blonde laughed as she glanced at Kristina, "So, are you going to be coming home with us?" She asked knowing that Kristina was graduating in the next month.

"I am actually taking a page out of Sam's book and going on a little walkabout."

"Where do you think you are going?" Sam asked concerned.

"Australia."

"Alone?"

"Of course not! Ethan and I are going."

"Mom and Dad are going to love that."

"They already know, Mom knows that I need to get out on my own and I am going to be studying while I am over there."

"With a man three years older than you."

"Jason is a little older than you."

"I wasn't eighteen year old at the time." Sam defended.

"I am not that innocent."

"I really need to work on my timing." Jason announced as he made his way towards the three woman, "I brought some food, I thought you three might be hungry. I couldn't carry it all." Jason nodded towards his hands where he had a blanket.

"We will go get the rest." Kristina offered, "How did you know where we were?"

"Nikolas and Emily, they are by the car with Sonny and your male friend." Jason answered as Kristina and Carly made their way back towards the path towards the cars.

"Everyone is here?" Sam asked as Jason made his way towards her.

"Johnny is back at the house with your parent and sisters. He seemed to have had a heart to heart with Maxie."

"Are my parents upset?"

"Not at all, they actually set up to be with you. I think that they wanted to be alone with your sisters." Jason breathed as he spread the blanket down and pulled Sam towards him.

"I love you." Sam muttered as she moved to straddle his lap and gave him a shy kiss, "I have always loved you and I never thanked you for putting my heart back together."

"What brought this on?" Jason asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Not that I don't love hearing you confess your undying love for me." He smirked.

"I am realizing what is important to me and that is you and the life we have created together."

"You are okay?"

"Better than okay." Sam promised, "I cannot believe that I saying this but in a way I am happy that Lucky cheated on me with my sister." Sam confessed, "Don't look at me like that? It brought Carly, Sonny and Johnny into my life."

"Oh, you are happy those three came it to your life?"

"Almost as glad as I am that you came into it." Sam smiled as she pulled him into a kiss.

"Have you given any thought into where you want me to take you?" Jason asked as they broke away from each other.

"Australia."


	17. Chapter 17

I Got You

Chapter 17

"You know how grateful I am that you are my daughter." Alexis explained as she placed her hands on Sam's cheeks, so she could look her daughter's eyes.

"Mom." Sam tried to interrupt only to stop once she saw her mother's look.

"I am so sorry that I didn't realize what was happening with your sisters." Alexis explained as she frowned, "I had a tendency to pass over you because you were responsible and always helped out with the girls."

"I love Kristina and Molly."

"I can clearly see that." Alexis smiled, "You were the easy child and I have always been so grateful for that and that is part of the reason that I never had to worry about you." Alexis smiled as her eyes started to tear, "I knew how strong you were even back then, and you have proven that tenfold."

"You do know that I am not leaving for good. I promise I will visit." Sam tried to lighten the situation, "If it's one thing that I have learned this trip is to stop hiding from my past and to face it head on." Sam sighed, "As painful as all this has been with Maxie and Robin, I am hoping that now that it is all out in the open that maybe the healing can start."

"You need to focus on you Sweetie, your sisters have a lot of things they need to figure out and work through." Alexis comforted, "You have grown into an amazing woman and have built a beautiful life, something to be proud so. Never let anyone make you feel bad for that."

"I am slowly learning that." Sam said with a small laugh, "I don't think that I could have gotten through all this without Jason." She admitted.

"I can't believe that it took you so long to get together." Alexis laughed as she spared a glance behind her daughter, to where Jason and the rest of their group were checking in and getting their boarding passes.

"I have loved him for so long, I was just not ready to let him fully into my heart. Luckily for me Jason has a lot of patients and didn't mind the slow place we were taking."

"Turtles walking through peanut better, moved at a faster pace then you and Jason." Mac imputed as he moved to stand next to his wife, "It makes me like him a tad better." He added as he pulled his daughter into a tight hug.

"I don't think she is the one you need to worry about." Nikolas advised as he too wondered over to his family, "Kristina is about to fly to another country with her boyfriend."

"Nikolas, I would like your father not to end up back in the hospital." Alexis smirked as she looked at her second youngest, who was cuddled next to her boyfriend.

"Are you sure I can't change your mind into going to Australia with your sister?" Mac questioned as he pulled away from his daughter.

"We both need to let Kristina grow up and learn things on her own." Sam repeated the same line that Jason had given her a few days earlier while they choice the designation for their getaway.

"I don't like that idea and I don't like the idea of you in Africa. Lions and other things." Mac disagreed.

"I promise not to get eaten." She laughed, "Jason and I just need time away from everything and to spend some time together."

"I know." Mac admitted with a frown, "I can't believe how out of touch I was with my girls and that I could not see what was happening with you."

"It was a shock to all of us and even if you did know there is nothing you could do. This is something that needs to be handled between the three of us."

"I don't like to see my children hurt and know I can't do anything to help."

"We all played a part in this and have to take the blame and move on. Which is what I am doing, I love my sisters, but I can't trust them anymore and the truth is I don't know if I can ever trust them again."

"I love you to the Moon and back." Mac muttered as he placed a kiss on the top of her head before he backed away so that Nikolas could say his goodbye.

Nikolas and Emily were going to remain in Port Charles for the next three months, so that Emily could finish up Medical school. As soon as Emily got her diploma, the two were going to more to the Bahamas and join the four friends in paradise.

"So, I would say this is a great visit but…." Nikolas trailed off as he watched his parents move on to say goodbye to Kristina whose flight left a few minutes after Sam's.

"It was a good visit, I got a lot of my chest that has been bothering me and I feel so much better because of it."

"I don't know how you are always positive." Nikolas gasped as he looked at his younger sister, "With everything that you have been through."

"I have you and the others to thank for that." Sam smiled, "You all have been my support system and I have no way to thank you all for that."

"That's what families do for each other." Nikolas dismissed as he grabbed Sam into a tight hug, "Don't get eaten by a lion or anything." He smiled as he let go and moved down the line to say goodbye to Kristina.

"So, I am not going to do this teary goodbye thing, I am not that happy with you right now." Carly remarked as she crossed her arms, "Jason has explained to me that it's his turn to go on a trip with you alone and that I have to learn to share."

"We couldn't invite you along, that would mean that we would have to leave Johnny and Sonny in charge of the bar."

"You are leaving me in charge?" The blonde asked shocked, "Well I could see this being very useful." She grinned, "It will just be Sonny and I then."

"What about Johnny?" Sam asked.

"He is staying on the mainland for something, I stopped listening once I was the deal the airport tick….. store was having."

"I promise we will take a girls trip, the minute Jason and I get back." Sam promised as she pulled Carly into a hug.

"I love you and am so proud of how far that you have come." Carly smiled as she hugged her back, "No more crying at the airport though." She demanded as she remember the last time she and Sam were at this airport.

"I promise." Sam smiled, "But in exchange I want you to promise to try and make things up with Sonny. After all you are going to be alone with him at the house and the bar."

"Oh we will not be that alone for a while." Carly disagreed as she pulled away from Sam. "You better buy me something nice." She said while saying goodbye.

"Has Carly told you anything?" Sonny asked as he came up to Sam, "She has been far too nice and I think that she did something to me."

"She is just happy to be going home." Sam dismissed.

"I am going to miss you so much." Sonny frowned as he placed an arm around her, "You made Carly tame somehow and I am not sure how you do it."

"That is the only thing you are going to miss?"

"No I am going to miss that beautiful body in a bathing suit." Sonny said as he flashed his famous dimples.

"You need to think before you speak." Jason growled as he came up behind the couple, "Our plane is about to leave."

"Bye buddy." Sonny grinned before he scurried after Carly, "Love you Sam." He yelled over his shoulder.

0000000000000000000000

"Any second thoughts?" Jason added as he placed a hand on Sam's leg once they had taken their seats in first class.

"About?"

"Leaving or going to Africa?" Jason offered as he squeezed her thigh.

"Not one. I am glad that I was able to come to Port Charles and to finally close that chapter of my life." Sam admitted, "I am finally allowing myself to move on from the past and focus on me."

"What does me want to do?" Jason asked with a smirk.

"I think someone needs to learn grammar and i want to kiss you." Sam smiled as she leaned over her armrest and placed a peck on his lips. She slowly moved away, until she was looking Jason in the eye.

"I like the way you think." Jason smirked as he pulled Sam's lips back towards his, "We have plenty of time to kill. What oh what should we do?" Jason said between kisses.

"You know I have been meaning to join a certain club and I couldn't think of a better time." Sam smiled as she slipped out of her seat and into the aisle.

"A great way to start the new chapter of your life." Jason smirked as he grabbed Sam's hand and led Sam to the front of the plain and towards the bathroom.

The couple was fair to interest with each other to notice that the odd couple in the front seat, A blonde wearing a large floppy hat and a man wearing dark sunglasses that were both pretending to read magazines.

"I can't believe that you tricked me into going to Africa." Sonny grumbled as he watched the couple sneak into the bathroom.


End file.
